<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knocked Flat by Levellsof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243620">Knocked Flat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levellsof/pseuds/Levellsof'>Levellsof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Anxiety, Blood, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Dissociation, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mutual Pining, New to Tags! Give me your suggestions please!, Redemption, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Vomiting, there is fluff i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levellsof/pseuds/Levellsof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes to a pounding ache. A hiss escapes as she squeezes her eyes shut, her body curling instinctively away from the source.<br/>“THERE SHE IS!” Someone shrieks.<br/>“Grab her, quick!”<br/>She yelps as the grass beneath her morphs into thick angry vines, tangling up her legs and roughly binding her wrists together. Her eyes fly open, only to squeeze shut again when her temples throb viciously.<br/>“H-Hey what-”<br/>“I got her!”<br/>Her voice cracks as she stammers but the vines just grip tighter. Panic rises in her throat she forces herself to look up, squinting. It’s chaos. Gun shots and powerful booms shake the landscape, people are running, while giant green tanks roll over a hill and away from a vast swathe of trees.<br/>Before she can digest the scene any further a powerful force slams her back against the grass, a tight grip on her shoulder. Her ears flatten on instinct, and she meets a pair of cold blue eyes.<br/>“You’ve lost, Catra. Your forces are retreating.”<br/>She blinks up at her captor, confusion and fear mingling in her chest.<br/>“Who-whos Catra?”<br/>-<br/>Catra loses her memory in Battle. Somewhat canon compliant but I'm gonna bend it around a bit to make the plot work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wakes to a pounding ache that spreads across her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, too bright. Absolutely not. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A hiss escapes as she squeezes her eyes shut, her body curling instinctively away from the source. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“THERE SHE IS!” Someone shrieks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grab her, quick!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelps as the grass beneath her morphs into thick angry vines, tangling up her legs and roughly binding her wrists together. Her eyes fly open, only to squeeze shut again when her temples throb viciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey what-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I got her!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice cracks as she stammers but the vines just grip tighter. Panic rising in her throat she forces herself to look up, squinting against the golden glow that stretches across every corner of her vision. It’s chaos, gun shots and powerful booms shake the landscape, people running, while giant green tanks roll over a hill and away from a vast swathe of trees. Blasts of sparkling energy blink on all corners of the battlefield and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck is going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can digest the scene any further a powerful force slams her back against the grass, a tight grip on her shoulder and when her eyes finally stop watering, she sees a very long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sharp blade leveled at her neck. Her ears flatten on instinct, and she meets a pair of cold blue eyes lying just above a self-righteous smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve lost, Catra. Your forces are retreating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks up at her captor, confusion and fear mingling in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who-whos Catra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Glimmer-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra. Catra. My name is Catra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a trick</span>
  <em>
    <span>! </span>
  </em>
  <span>We all know what she is capable of, Bow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catra. I’m Catra. My name is Catra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure,” A floaty voice chimes in “She didn’t try very hard to escape my vines. She’s done it before you know, quite easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra digs her claws deeper into her hair, head buried in her knees. She tries to steady her breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Catra. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She repeats it like a prayer. Lips moving soundlessly over the unfamiliar syllables. She knows it’s her name. They kept using it; as they dragged her from the field, when they threw her into the corner of a large cave and chained her to the wall, and now as they stood on the other side of it, huddled together and whispering to each other furiously. They cast frequent glances in her direction, debating in hushed tones. Catra scoffed, as if she couldn’t hear every single word they were saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiots.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know my name is Catra.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her heart clenched at the unspoken reality that lingers. That it’s all she knows. She blinks away tears. She will not let them see her cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you</span>
  <em>
    <span> kidding </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean just LOOK at her! You can tell she’s scheming.” She can feel their eyes boring into her, and tries not to let her ears twitch under their gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” A soft voice, deeper than the others, says slowly, “She doesn’t look like she’s scheming, she sort of seems-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared.” A hard voice interrupts and Catra can’t stop the way her tail twitches at the sound. Her. The one with the sword, the nine foot tall warrior whose distrustful glare had morphed into pale faced shock when Catra stared back at her without an ounce of recognition. The one currently holding her prisoner without ever stopping to explain what in the ever living fuck was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched her jaw, fury rising like a sudden storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not</span>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She growled. The soft chatter on the other side of the cave halted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her head. She may be these people's prisoner, but she would not allow herself to be intimidated by them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared of you.” She spat, tail lashing furiously, eyes turned to the girl who had spoken and the pink mist surrounding her quivered. Catra sneered, lips pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go argue somewhere else? All your yammering is giving me a headache.” It was at least making the one she already had worse. Her skull felt as though it would crack open any second, and it was getting harder to keep her eyes open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not in any position to be making demands, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Horde Scum.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The woman seethed. Catra didn’t even try to contain the snort that erupted. Was she really being threatened by that big ball of pink and purple glitter? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me a break.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not exactly what I’d call intimidating, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sparkles</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all froze. It was like the air had been sucked suddenly out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparkles let out a strangled sound and two balls of shimmering energy formed in her palms, the tanned boy in the crop top standing, hands raised,  in front of her when she moved to hurl them at Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glimmer, Stop!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Catra raised an eyebrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez sensitive much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Violence isn’t going to get us anywhere. Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we are the good guys</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if we want answers we have to find another way.” He pleaded calmly placing his hands on her shoulders. Glimmer relaxed under his touch, magic fading as she heaved a great sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Catra’s right,” a tall slender girl with flowers in her hair muses, Glimmer let out a protesting groan, “We should talk about this somewhere else, or some other time. It’s been a long day, and all this aggression is putting a crimp in my harmony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group nods their consent. Catra can see varying levels of exhaustion on their faces before she lowers her head back to her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... like, who’s gonna watch to make sure she doesn’t escape?” A bored voice drawls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Adora, we need you to help us figure out what to do before we get back to Brightmoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do it,” the voice she can now recognize belongs to Flowers pipes up, “I don’t mind. It’ll be a great opportunity to get in some meditation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span> her Perfuma, and besides, no one should stay alone with her. Mermista?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh….. fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra hears the others file out and she slowly exhales. Her body aches all over, bruises and cuts scattered across her arms, her left ankle smarts when she puts too much weight on it and her ribs ache with each breath like one of her ribs is cracked. She finds a tender spot on her skull that throbs when she runs her claws over it. But worse than all that is the vast and empty nothingness inside her mind. Her memory is gone, only a grey haze of confusion left behind. Nothing to ground her, or help her make sense of the current situation. Nothing to comfort her as she sits on the dirt floor, surrounded by enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So she clings to the facts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Catra. I don’t know who I am. And whatever I do, I am getting away from here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let Catra say fuck</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They move out early the next morning. The flowery one, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfuma,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she remembers) offers her a plate of something yellow and mushy. The tentative smile on her face fading when Catra snatches it out of her hand and turns away.  She eats quickly, frowning when she can’t even remember what kind of food this is, or (more probably) the glares she can feel burning into her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ONce the last bite is gone they take it from her with trepidation. She scowls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what do they think i’m gonna do? Stab them with the spoon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She is led out of the cave in handcuffs and walked over to a truck parked on the edge of the trees. Catra keeps her head held high, ignoring their stares. Her captors are standing in a semi circle around the truck, and Catra’s eyes drift until they find the blonde that took her down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The second her name had passed Sparkle's lips it had stuck in her mind. It was hard to forget someone eight feet tall, ripped, and wearing a tiara. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sized her up, noting the way she held her sword warily by her side, the (impressive) muscles along her shoulders coiled tightly, ready for action. Catra stared at her for a moment but she refused to look her in the eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The rest of her captors seemed content to meet her gaze with cold ones of their own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, this is different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Her musings were interrupted as Sparkles stepped purposefully forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prisoner, we’ve decided you will be brought back to Brightmoon. Our Sorcerers will decide how credible this </span>
  <em>
    <span>story</span>
  </em>
  <span> of yours is and-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Catra drawls, rolling her eyes. Sparkles face flushed as she plowed on,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-AND if you are fit to stand trial for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>extensive</span>
  </em>
  <span> war crimes,-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She-ra, Mermista and I will be riding with you so I wouldn’t try any of your usual tricks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She spat out her name like a curse and Catra furrowed her brow, ears twitching in annoyed confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Crop-top approached her nervously, a length of cloth dangling from his outstretched hands, and sent her a sheepish smile. When he spoke, his voice cracked with nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I’m gonna put this on you now... If that's ok. Just as a precaution. That alright?” It was a blindfold. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this, fuck you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nods anyways, teeth grinding together, staring at him with utter contempt. He does it quickly, hands trembling. Catra doesn’t move as he works, but once he’s finished the growl that rumbles in the back of her throat is so powerful it startles a yelp from the boy, and he promptly falls backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Catra snickers into the darkness as she’s strongarmed into the truck and pushed down on a bench. She leans back until her body is stable against cold metal, stretching her legs out in front of her and donning a face of nonchalance, tail curled tightly around her ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her behavior, Catra felt nervous. Ungrounded in all the black empty space around her. She didn’t like being restrained, or cut off from her senses. The blindfold sent a chills down her spine and she felt her fists clenching and unclenching, claws partially extended. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. This.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears twist to track the movements of the others loading themselves in beside her, doors slamming behind them with a considerable force, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sparkles</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and the floor beneath her feet rumbled to life, lurching forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode in silence for a while. Minutes crept by with Catra in total darkness. The unsteady rocking of the truck made her stomach churn. She bit back a groan, willing her breakfast to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She needed to focus on something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…. This is fun.” Catra drawled, she hears a snort somewhere to her right, and a scandalized “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mermista!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, on her left. She grins, stretching out further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, this is by far the best road trip I can remember,” A muffled sound from Mermista boosting her confidence,  “We should do this more often. What do you say, Sparkles?” A dignified sniff. Oh, she could work with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, don’t be like that,” Catra purred, turning to the side, flashing her teeth,  “Maybe next time, you can wear the handcuffs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sputtering noise of outrage was cut off by a hard, “That’s enough.” And her ears perked. Adoras voice was powerful, and brokered no argument. But Catra found she wasn’t really deterred. Seemed she wasn’t one for listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, did I strike a nerve? You’re invited too, don’t worry. There’s plenty-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A clear warning. Her jaw snaps shut, and even though they can’t see it, she rolls her eyes. Slumping back, the tip of her tail tapping slowly against her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave it another twenty seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brightmoon.” Adora answered curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a kingdom-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kingdom </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>should very well remember.” Sparkles fumed. “Seeing as you tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>conquer it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses, letting this new information roll around in her brain before replying. Her heart felt as though it was clenched tightly in a fist. A frantic buzz building behind her eyes. She hoped her tone was more casual than it felt when she asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conquer it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra is surprised when this time the snort comes from directly in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Adora sounded smug, amused.  “You lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra hums. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bummer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the journey takes place in relative silence. Catra breaking it every now and then with a carefully constructed jab meant to make Mermista, (Or Adora. Mostly Adora) laugh. She only succeeds in putting Glimmer on edge. Very close to the edge if her increased huffing was anything to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>` When the truck finally rolls to a stop, the back doors fly open and Catra hears the sound of a dozen swords unsheathing. Still blindfolded, she raises her cuffed hands and shoots a fanged grin in the direction (she hopes) they are standing, poised and ready to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, fellas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A great deal of jostling, a few wayward spear pokes and a swipe of her cuffed claws later, they are ascending a steep set of stairs. The air is thick with the smell of flowers, and varnish, something else that screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>foreign</span>
  </em>
  <span> (more than anything else has, anyways)</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s spicy and clogs her nose. She resists sneezing to rid herself of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra can hear people whispering as she passes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you see who </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> was?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally got her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said no! Get back inside, Lito! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty small for a Force Captain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Horde scum. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grits her teeth, and says nothing. And when they finally reach the top she is veered off. They wind their way forward. It’s not long before she loses track of the turns. Catra’s claws clink off the polished surface, it echoes all around. Bouncing back into her ears until she can’t take it anymore and flattens them against her skull. It’s disorienting, she feels like a rock had been dropped into her stomach. Her claws flex. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>don’t like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The marching steps beside her freeze, and she stumbles at the unexpected change of pace, falling forward until someone grabs her shoulder and steadys her gently. She pulls away, hissing, “I’m fine.” and hears a tired sigh in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s ears flick, the creaking of a heavy wooden door, a brush of movement at her shoulder and her blindfold is ripped off unceremoniously. Catra blinks the spots from her vision and when it clears she finds herself in a palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mysta.” Glimmer replied. “Please take the prisoner to the spare... Cell. I want her under constant surveillance, make it a top priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Queen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gapes as she is steered away, not able to hide her shock as she is steered out of the great hall and deeper into the castle. They are floors away when she regains her wit. This place is…. Big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She passes through opulent corridors, past looming stained glass windows and glittering statues encrusted with gems. Sentrys, decked in gleaming armour, are stationed every few hundred feet, and clutch tall silver tipped spears tightly as she passes, eyes filled with apprehension. Catra is floored by the realization that her escape just became a whole lot harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well…. Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Catra lies on her back and frowns up at the crystal chandelier, stewing in her misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m a prisoner of a Queen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Queen with anger issues.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Queen I deliberately antagonized.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Shit. Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After being pushed into the room by a pair of stoic guards she had been left to her own devices. The cell was at least double the size of that cave Adora and Sparkles kept her in. It had a high ceiling supported by intricately carved arches, the walls a light pink and trimmed with white. There was an enormous four post bed set directly in the middle of the room, dressed with large fluffy blankets, a generous pile pillows stacked in the middle. Mahogany bookcases line the walls that aren’t taken up by grand framed paintings of landscapes. An oak desk is pushed off to one side, paired with a luxurious high back chair. On the far end, a vast window gives her view into the sprawling gardens below, a sea of colors so vibrant that Catra is momentarily transfixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, not what she imagined her cell to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door had slammed shut behind her, Catra had tried to quell the ever growing wave of panic by taking stock of the situation. Prowling around the perimeter of the room, eyes darting across every surface for a means of escape. The window didn’t open, and even if it did it was a seven story drop. When Catra had pressed her nose against the glass for a better look she spotted soldiers patrolling under it at regular intervals. She climbed the bookshelves, and swung from the rafters looking for weak points. She had even been driven as far as dragging her hands across the walls, pressing into random stones in hope  of a secret exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been hours ago, to no avail. Meanwhile the shrill buzz in her headwas climbing to a fever pitch, like a boiling kettle forgotten on the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she’d just flopped down onto the cold stone floor (The bed was just too ridiculous to consider), and tried to steady her breathing. That’s where she remained, mulling over her general sense of doom until a sudden knock at her door jarred her out of her thoughts. It was closely followed by a muffled “You can just go in, Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaked open and a tentative, “Catra?” echoed across the stone floor. She turned her head to the side to see a tall girl in a red jacket slide into view, ponytail swinging. Catra’s eyes narrowed as she took her in, before closing again as she plopped her head back against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smaller now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah…. That’s- I’m only like that when I’m, you know,” She made a swooshing sound as she gestured vaguely, “She-Ra.” Adora shot her an unsure grin and rubbed the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” She exhaled forcefully through her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come here to let me out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang me for war crimes I don’t remember committing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sends her a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you want, Adora?” She faltered, taking a half step towards her before changing her mind and sliding back to sit against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t really know.” The quiet dragged on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just…  wanted to make sure. That you were alright, I mean. This all must be a…. lot.” She finished lamely. Catra hummed in agreement, eyes fixed on the crystals dangling from the light fixture. The clinked together gently as they swayed and the sound felt deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you believe me then?” Her voice is quiet. “You don’t think I’m lying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Adora answers immediately, and Catra is taken aback at how certain she seems, “I know you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sits up to meet her gaze head on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Adora startles, caught off guard. She trips around a non answer for a few seconds before Catra cuts her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you so sure? Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Adora?” Adora looks baffled so Catra clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”The blonde goes red, looking down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- You’re…… We’ve known each other for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Known each other how?” Catra presses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re enemies.” She nods, she’d figured as much, given her less than stellar welcoming party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But before that, we were friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Best friends.</span>
  </em>
  <span> For a long time.” And that doesn’t really surprise her either, Catra’s not dumb, she had seen the way Adora acted differently than the rest, regarding her with less open hostility. she seemed a lot more… conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Adora sucked in a sharp breath, and blew it out her nose. A small strand of hair caught the breath and it flitted around her face. Catra’s eyes watched it carefully, tail flicking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated.” She snorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit in silence again, regarding each other with a charged caution that sucks the air from her lungs. Her heart stutters against her ribs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what now?” She asks, painfully aware of how her voice shakes. She’s thankful when Adora ignores it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer has sent word to her Aunt Casta. She’s a renowned Sorceress, and a healer. When she arrives she’ll see what she can do about getting your memories back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if she does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll be tried for your crimes.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She waits a moment before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if she can’t?” Catra hates how her voice audibly cracks, and Adora looks away, staring fixedly at a point on the far wall, biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Catra. I really don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear washes over her like a bucket of ice water, and she has to blink back the tears that have gathered in the corners of her eyes. She takes shaky breaths as surreptitiously as she can. Her fingers tremble where they grip her pants. Adora waits patiently, eyes averted as she struggles to collect herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she's finished, the panicked buzz in her head is gone, replaced by something hard and resigned. She stares at her feet and can feel Adora’s gaze boring into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you’re thinking of trying to escape. Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> listen to me when I say you won’t be able too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra forces herself to look up into pleading blue eyes, and tries to ignore the flutterings in her gut. She sends her a watery smirk, cocking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora leaves not long after, and Catra categorically doesn’t listen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow thanks you guys!! I really wasn't expecting this to get much attention, and your response has me floored! I was gonna wait a bit longer before posting this but fuck it, I'm jazzed up. I'm gonna try to keep a schedule of one chapter a week, but bare with me if I don't make it all the time, this is my first time posting work like this and I'd rather give you something good a bit late than a pile of crap on time. Like I said it's my first story on here, so any feedback you've got for me (positive or negative) is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unlikely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are great. Thank you so much for your interest and keep the comments coming. After last time I wrote 4 more chapters because I was so excited. This is officially the longest thing I have ever written. This one is a little more lighthearted so enjoy it while it lasts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3 </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning finds Catra on a desk. She stares fixedly at a vase brimming with wildflowers, tail flicking from side to side. Her ear twitches, she can hear faint chattering from the nearby guards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, she reaches out a hand and pushes it deliberately off the side. She doesn't flinch as it shatters loudly against the floor and echoes throughout her cell. Catra stares at the pool of water, shards of glass mixing with torn petals, soaking the carpet. She holds her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One... two… three... Four… five.. Si-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door flies open. Two sweaty faced guards burst through it, spears poised and ready, eyes darting around the room. Catra grins from her seat on the desk, sending the pair a jaunty little wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They grunt and turn back around. Shoulders stiff, one muttering "Brat" as he slammed the door behind him. She shuts her eyes and listens. She can hear other sets of footsteps in the corridor, and then </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“That little beast just knocked over a vase. Scared me half out of my mind. Should we call a maid or something?” a higher feminine laugh.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bother. She made her bed, let her lie in it.” The guards chortled and Catra found herself grinning along with them.  Five second response time when surprised. Two outside her door. One at the either end of the hall, presumably more after that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Game On.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> <span>She crouches low, balancing on top of the bookcase closest to the door. This time, she uses her plate from lunch, hurling it through the air until it smashes loudly against the far wall. Her watch dogs burst into the room just like before. The first dummy striding forwards until he reaches the bed, eyes scanning the wrong way. Dummy 2 hangs back to block her exit, which puts him right within range. She pounces, grabbing his helmet with both hands and smashing it into the floor as she falls, rolling to her feet just in time to see the startled expression of Dummy 1. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>She cackles, claws extended, and launches at him. He goes down with a thud, and her ears twist to the sound of scrambling footsteps down the hall. She gives his unconscious form an affectionate pat on the cheek before bounding back to the door, pressing her back to the wall just inside it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two other idiots come barreling into the room, so exuberant that they pass her by without a glance. She slides silently through the doorway, grinning and breaks into a run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She makes it as far as the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra is creeping around the corner, checking over her shoulder, when she runs headfirst into a chest adorned with glowing armor. She yelped, fur rising as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Frustration roars in her chest, she brushes it away long enough to shoot the unhappy figure a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Adora</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would. You. Please. Stop. Doing. This.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora pants as she drags a tied and bound Catra down the hall. Catra grins up at her, body limp, refusing to help her captor deposit her back in the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I do that when watching you struggle is so much fun?” She quipped. Adora scowled, red-faced, and sucked in a deep breath. Catra cackled as she let herself be pulled over the polished marble. Sparkles and Crop-Top trailed behind them, arguing in not-so-hushed-tones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was her second attempt of the day, 18th overall, and this time she had made it to the first floor. So close to the outside world she could smell the gardens wafting in through an open window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her second week of imprisonment. Frankly, it was growing tiresome. She'd gotten as far as the entrance hall, but that was days ago, and today she hadn’t even made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that far</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After her first three attempts, they increased the number of guards. A nuisance, but she still managed to evade them on her 4th, 5th and 6th. They had grown wary after that, only interacting with her in groups of three or more. Catra had still been able to wrestle their spears from their hands and so after her 8th successful escape from her cell they had stopped entering the room altogether. Fastening a makeshift slot in the door to slide her meals through. But she swiped the carpenter's hammer from his box of tools as he worked and that catalysed her 11th bid for freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That had all taken place in the first 6 days. In that time the guards obtained numerous scratches and dented armor. A few had developed a twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, every delivery of her meals had been accompanied by a member of Queen Sparkles’ princess council. Her schedule rotated, so she was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure when her meals would arrive. They tripled the patrols (twice), grew tangled webs of thorny vines beneath windows, blocked off unnecessary staircases with </span>
  <em>
    <span>ice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stopped giving her utensils and burst into the cell at random times throughout the day to curtail any ongoing plots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Catra still made it as far as the library with a club she had fashioned from a heavy picture frame. That had been her 15th attempt. They’d taken away most of the furniture after that, save for that loathsome bed, and a small pile of pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was quickly running out of patience. They met each of her plans with contingencies of their own, and as determined as she was, Catra would soon be out of ideas. It pained her to admit, but Adora was an admirable foe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY can’t you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay put</span>
  </em>
  <span> and wait for Castra?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I, a pet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought while Adora adjusted her grip. Catra leaned forward and dragged her tongue up her arm. She had spent the last three minutes gathering as much saliva as possible, and the end result was a slobbery trail from wrist to elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack,” Adora recoiled, dropping her abruptly, “Catra, what the hell!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others had caught up with them now. They looked back and forth between the two. Catra smirking from her place on the floor, and Adora seething above her. Sparkles sighed heavily, muttering something about towels before blinking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra! Why are you acting like this?!” Catra scoffed, struggling to stand. She waved off the arms that reached to steady her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you're really helpful, Princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I would be if you stopped acting like a child for two seconds,” Adora retorted furiously, “Why won’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Catra’s irritation spiked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you get it? I. Don’t. Trust. You.” She accentuated each word slowly like she would to a child, reveling in the deep red that crept up the other girl's neck. Adora bawled her fist by her side and puffed up in righteous fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU don’t trust ME?!?” Adora shouted, jabbing her thumb towards herself for emphasis. Crop-top stepped forward, hands raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay why don’t we-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “NO!” they both yelled, not bothering to spare him a glance as they continued to stare each other down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what? Am I supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>grateful</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” She spat, throwing her tied hands up. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just love being stuck for days on end waiting for a bunch of idiots to decide what to do with me. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be held hostage for some shit I supposedly did-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposedly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The Queen scoffed, having just reappeared. Catra ignored her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how silly of me! I should love every goddamned second." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we supposed to do, Catra?!” Adora snaps back, voice rising. She takes a step closer and grabs her upper arm forcefully. Catra yanks it back but Adora holds tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How should I know, princess</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine </span>
  </em>
  <span>is getting the fuck away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra ground out, leaning forward. They were nose to nose, both of them trembling with rage. Their eyes burned with mutual distaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they going to kiss?” A nasally voice interrupts, shocking them both into looking away. Catra turns to find two new figures standing nearby, watching them with interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what-” Adora shakes her head, eyes wide as they dart from Catra’s to the strangers and back again. She looks scandalized and drops her arm suddenly as though it burned her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My studies show that proximity of this nature has a 76% chance of leading to romantic fraternization-” The girl rambles on, supporting herself on long purple ponytails as she swings closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-which is well above average for most of my social experiments-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Entrapta!” Adora splutters, taking yet another step away from Catra, hands shooting out in the air, dropped into a off balanced fighting stance. Catra considers making another desperate bid for freedom just to get away from how </span>
  <em>
    <span>awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is, but Entrapta perches between them and sets her eyes on Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and if you are this may be the data I need to turn my hypothesis into a theory!” She beams as she finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We weren’t going to kiss.” She says blankly, cheeks warm. Entraptas smile doesn't falter </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Catra asks cautiously to stop her from talking again. She leans away as Entrapta scuttles closer, hands clasped in front of her mouth, eyes shining with excitement. Catra steps back, startled, when the girl makes a sharp noise, it's awe filled, and builds for an entire second before it trails off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating!” Her hands dive into her pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, what are you doing?" Entrapta fishes out a tape recorder and begins to talk into it rapidly, hair vaulting her in a circle around Catra, eyes flickering over her at remarkable speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No physiological signs of recognition </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite numerous past encounters, more data is needed but the rapid onset of the subjects' amnesia appears to be genuine, I wonder if-” Catra bristles as she takes another step away. The girl follows unperturbed, rattling on. Her ears pin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off.” She growls, all the muscles in her body coiled and ready to attack. Entrapta leans so close their noses are almost brushing. A hand appears to pull the excited girl away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give her some space.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra looks up at the man. He’s tall, with black hair and a scruffy beard, wearing a silky purple dress shirt and white pants. His eyes are gentle and curious and Catra starts with the realization that there’s no recognition in them. It’s the first time that's happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!” Glimmer cried happily as she launched forward, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. “I didn’t think you'd be back so soon!” He returned the warm hug, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we got all the tech out from Entrapta’s lab earlier than expected, so we figured you might all want our help back here. Seems like things have gotten a tad more complicated since we left.” Glimmer groaned and dropped her head onto his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wish Aunt Casta would just hurry up and get here so we can prove she’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying liar</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then get on with our lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure, she’ll be here soon. But in the meantime, I’ve got some interesting news from Dryll. Actually, you might want to hear this too, She-ra, I’m-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can someone please get her away from me?” Catra pleads, inching back from Entrapta, who was now trying to cut off a piece of her hair while chattering happily about samples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like, for real- I’ll go back to my cell and I won’t try to run or anything, just-” She squeaks when strand of Entrapta’s magic hair (armed with scissors) drifts towards her again and swats at it, “-Quit it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” Bow volunteers, stepping forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not alone.” Adora and Glimmer say together. The queen summons a few nearby guards and, mercifully, they lead Catra away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra feels Adora’s eyes burning into her back as she goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about Entrapta.” Bow says once they’ve rounded the corner. “Sometimes it’s pretty intense when she gets all ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woo! Science!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” He exclaims, throwing his hands forward, face scrunched, before falling back to a grin“-But she’s pretty cool once you get to know her.” Catra raises her eyebrows at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you don’t have to talk to me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just that was all pretty awkward back there and I get nervous when there are these weird awkward silences-”’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you definitely shouldn’t talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-And when I’m escorting someone who threw me off a cliff once-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-I mean, you bit me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> of times,-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-You’ve also tried to escape a bunch of times, so I don’t want to let Glimmer and Adora down.” He declared bringing his hands together to emphasize the magnitude of his feelings, his voice cracking slightly. She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, Weirdo. You heard what I said earlier and I’m not a liar.” He looked back at her steadily. A few of the guards made noises of disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Okay, maybe I am. But I’m not right now. I said I’d go back and I will.” She used her bound hands to dramatically make an x over her chest. “Cross my heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, huge and genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Bow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name, it’s Bow. It’s nice, well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you-did-fight-us-a-lot-and-try-to-end-the-world-and-you’re-still-pretty-mean but, it’s um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet you. Again.” His smile widened. He looked like a big puppy and Catra kinda wanted to kick him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It took two more days for the Sorceress to arrive. Catra was in the window, peering through technicolor panels of glass as their caravan approached. There were three carriages in all, painted pale pink and trimmed with lavender. Pulled along by bulky white horses that tossed silver manes. They flew small, triangle flags that flapped turquoise in the breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They rolled leisurely along until passing the gardens, and out of view from her window. The wheels had carved long tracks through the dirt. Catra traced the lines with her eyes over and over again long after the carriages had disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited until the following day to come for her. Catra prickled with anticipation the entire time. She paced most of the night, and bracing herself at the slightest sound from beyond her cell. By the time the sun crept back through her window, there were long thin scratches down the sides of her arms. She had ripped most of her pillows to shreds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels numb when they finally escort her from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you don’t look so good.” She blinked,  Bow had appeared in formation with her guards. She hadn’t noticed him approaching. He had his quiver strapped to his back, bow loose in his left hand. Eyes both wary and concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” She said, her voice sounded small and far away to her own ears. It was like she was underwater. She turned forwards, and kept walking. Their little circle moved slowly through the halls, a pace that felt barely above a crawl. Her joints were stiff, every step rattled her bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, Catra felt like she had aged a hundred years. The Captain of the guard raised his fist and she found herself saying,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey, Bow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was interesting to meet you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They knocked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The council room was massive, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pink</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The council was seated in purple high-backed chairs around a circular table. The center glowed like dozens of rubies. When Catra’s eyes darted up towards the ceiling she saw it was plated in gold. Carved into its soft surface were depictions of the moon in all its stages. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every seat was full, and all of them had their eyes on Catra. She swallowed the urge to run as a spear prodded her between the shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eyes forward</span>
  </em>
  <span> a low voice hissed from the back of her skull. She straightens up, feet sliding apart. The faces of the council members are lined with shadow. It feels like she’s been doused with cold water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another prod, and Catra’s vision clears. The Queen has been speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-therefore today, we will resolve this matter. Once and for all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparkle's tone is vindicated and sure when she reaches the end of her speech. Catra realizes blankly that she must have been talking for a while. The guard pokes her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine. Whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magic dust swirling around Glimmer darkens for a moment, before she smooths out her expression. Flicking her hand, a tall figure rises from their seat. She has long black hair and purple robes, a floating halo of gold around her head, matching the twinkling star emblazoned across her chest. Her eyes are brown and serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Castaspella is a gifted sorceress, her powers are renowned across Etheria. No one can resist a questioning under her truth spell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer had a hungry look in her eyes as she spoke. She was humming with barely restrained excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether you like it or not, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell us what you know" The Queen didn’t take her eyes off her as she motioned forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra turned to the sorceress, tail twitching. Castaspella raised her hands, eyebrows drawn together, and drew a complex pattern in the air. Red glowing trails linger in the wake of her fingers. When she finished the rune she pushed out with a flat palm. The circle pulsed and its magic swept over Catra like a warm summer breeze. Her whole body relaxed. The churning in her stomach settles and the frantic beating of her heart steadied. It was like a calming mist had been sprayed over the room. She closed her eyes and breathed it in deeply, lips pulling into a lazy smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, can you hear me?” Casta’s voice rolled softly into her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She answers sleepily, opening her eyes halfway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where you are right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in Brightmoon,” the words drip from her tongue with ease, “In the royal-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was taken in battle,” Her hand rises to point at Adora, “She captured me and now I am your prisoner.” There’s no malice in her tone, it’s just the facts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really like facts. It’s so warm in here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She opens her mouth to say as much but Casta continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And before that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Her voice echoed clearly through the chamber without hesitation. “I don’t remember.” The princess’s start to murmur amongst themselves but it sounds muted to Catra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing." She rocks back on her heels, pleased and serene, waiting for another question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The whisper from the Queen prods at the edge of Catra’s sedated mind, and she frowns, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO!” She roared, pushing back from the table, and suddenly she’s in front of Catra, a hand wound in her shirt, sneering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell the truth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Glimmer commands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you come here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the Horde's next move?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you attack the Whispering Woods?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer fires off the questions rapidly, and Catra matches her pace, the spell compelling her to answer each without thinking. It keeps her calm in the face of the girls frenzied unraveling. When Glimmer laughs, it's a high and frantic sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t remember. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t remember.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Catra nods but Glimmer isn’t listening, hand tightening around her shirt and pulling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That hurts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Catra thinks distantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t remember attacking </span>
  <em>
    <span>my home?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How about when you kidnapped us, or infected She-ra? When you </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrorized</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>defiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> countless villages in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my kingdom</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Bow steps forward and puts a hand on her shoulder, but she shakes it off, steaming ahead furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>burnt</span>
  </em>
  <span> Salineas? when you sent Entrapta to beast island to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>? When you opened a portal to </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroy the world</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you</span>
  <em>
    <span> remember</span>
  </em>
  <span> that</span>
  <em>
    <span>!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shoves Catra suddenly to punctuate her words, and she stumbles back, falling to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> When Catra looks up she sees tears rolling down the Queens cheeks, face twisted in grief. She’s trembling all over. Chairs scrape as others rise, varying levels of shock at the sight of their rulers' rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>YOU DON’T GET TO JUST FORGET!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Glimmer screams, lifting a hand, pink mist swelling into a ball of power. She levels it between Catra’s eyes, and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adora steps between them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just-... stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer.” Her father appears behind her, hands on her shoulders as he holds her gently in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” Bow whispers as he steps towards her again, voice soft and kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the council stares apprehensively. The Queen shimmers in desperate fury. Adora stays firmly planted in front of Catra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough for one day.” Casta says, slowly rounding the table to Glimmer's other side, placing a comforting hand on her arm. Glimmer meets her gaze, eyes shining in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” Her voice breaks, “That's it? She just gets away with it? She gets to go on living like nothing ever happened while we-” She chokes and cuts herself off, blinking away a second later. Catra thinks she hears a faint sob echoing in the place where she disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmer, wait!” Bow calls as he bolts from the room, Adora hesitating long enough to glance back at Catra before she runs after him, Castaspella tight on her heels. The rest of the chamber empties quietly after them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra sits on the ground, blinking slowly. She feels sluggish and confused. The guards glance at each other, unsure what to do.  A hand caresses her hair gently, and she looks up to meet the eyes of Glimmer's father. He looks tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you up.” He guides her to her feet, and waves a hand. The carefree smaug that had settled over her lifts. Catra looks at him for a moment, before sucking in a breath. She feels sick. She stares horrified at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Her voice cracks. There are tears on her cheeks, “I didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t.” His voice is steady, and she suddenly remembers that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Glimmer's dad, and that meant- oh, god. Catra squeezes her eyes shut and waits for him to yell or sneer or hit her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he just gently takes her elbow and leads her towards the door. They don’t talk on the way back to her cell. After he leaves, she waits a full five minutes before collapsing into the scattered remnants of her pillows, downy feathers fly up and around her head. She stares blankly at the ceiling. Her chest feels like it's about to rip apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed someone. I’m a murderer.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry pals. Its gonna get so much worse before it gets better. Hang in there with me though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Night falls, and Catra doesn’t move. She feels like something has carved out a portion of her intestines. Guilt and shame wash over her in waves. The hours inch by. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I killed someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries and fails to focus on another escape plan, but the deep ache in her chest always brings her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone is dead because of me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach turns and a hand flies to her mouth. Sobs dissolving into dry heaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even know her name. </span>
  </em>
  <span> She thinks dizzily as she crawls her way to the bathroom. She had known she wasn’t good, had heard enough about her crimes to gather that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the bad guy. But hearing the twisted despair and disgust in Glimmers voice, to see it reflected on the faces of strangers. To see the pain in Adora’s eyes. Knowing all that was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Monster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She jolts and finally the contents of her stomach erupt, she barely makes it to the sink in time. Catra moans, clutching the sids of the porcelain so tightly that it cracks. Bile clings to her lips, and she wipes the sweat from her brow. When she straightens her eyes find her own reflection. She stares into the mirror, and for the first time since she’d woken up in that field, she fully absorbs her appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dark brown hair is limp, dirty and matted. She hasn't washed properly in days, her face is sunken and pale. Fangs glinting in the low light, dug into her bottom lip. Dark bags hang under her blue and yellow eyes. She stares at their opposing colors, and wonders dimly what it says about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beast.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands curl into fists, and before she can think she’s punching the mirror. It splinters under her fists, glass embedding in her knuckles, leaving bloody cracks where she makes impact. It hurts (a lot) but she doesn’t stop. Striking the surface again, and again, and again, until a startled gasp cuts across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are strong arms around her waist, dragging her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?!” Adora demands, as Catra struggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Catra vaguely recognizes that she’s hyperventilating, her vision swimming with unshed tears, “J-just let me-” But Adora’s hands are firm as she pulls her out of the bathroom and down onto the floor near the bed. Catra halfheartedly swipes at her, scraping her claws across the other girl's chin before Adora manages to trap them by her sides. Wrestling the frantic girl into her lap and wrapping her legs around her own to keep them from flailing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, so you can go back to hurting yourself?” She asks scathingly, arms tightening around her. “Are you kidding me, Catra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t care! I-” Her voice cracks as she breathes hysterically, “Just leave me alone!” Adora hooks a chin over her shoulder, grip vice-like and suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Catra shudders, and then she’s weeping. Desperate and delirious. Her body bows forward, curling in on itself as violent sobs rack her chest. Adora just holds her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You’re ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s not alright!” She manages, “I-... I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Adora soothes, one hand releasing its grip on her arm. She feels herself pulled tight under the other girl's chin, trembling fingers rake through her hair. “I know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a longtime, until Catra finally stops shaking. She’s slumped against Adora, drained of tears. She feels untethered. She’s scared. But mostly she’s tired. Exhaustion lies heavy in her limbs, and she can’t even fight it when Adora carefully distangles from her, only managing a low sound of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay there for a second, I just need-” She disappears into the bathroom, Catra hears her banging around wildly in her haste to return. She comes back with towels, a bowl of warm water, and a pair of tweezers, only stopping at the door to ask the guard for some bandages to be brought down from the infirmary. Then she sits cross legged before her, raising an eyebrow as she extends a hand expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimme.” Catra does as she’s told, staring stone faced at the jagged cuts across her fists. Little specks catch the light from where they are buried in her flesh. Adora sucks in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh jeez, Catra.” She flinches when Adora wipes the blood away, leaning closer as she examines the self inflicted wounds. Catra shuts her eyes, cringing as shame washes over her.  She hears Adora’s heavy sigh, fingers tightening slightly before releasing. Adora sets to work. Minutes pass in silence, and Catra watching as Adora carefully plucks small shards of glass from her skin. Blood drips hot and red down her wrists as each piece is dislodged. Their trails gently cleaned away every couple of minutes. The clear water bowl turns deep scarlett. Catra’s shudders but Adora’s hands are steady. When she risks glancing up, her face is set and determined, focused solely on the task before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opens her mouth and closes it again. She wants to thank her. To apologize. To say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but her vocal cords aren’t working and her tongue feels like it's made of lead and all she can do is stare as Adora diligently works to remove the last peices of  glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back in the Fright Zone you were always getting hurt,” Catra jumps at the sudden words, but Adora doesn’t look up, lightly pulling on her hand to keep her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially when we were little,” Adora plows on, ignoring her. “Whether it was a fight with other cadets, or pissing off force captains, or scaling the walls. You’d always come back with all these cuts and bruises.” Catra gapes, she wants to speak, but the empty holes in her psyche scream to be quiet. She didn’t realize how desperate she'd been to know more about her history until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was irritating.” A small smile pulled at her lips, betraying her tone, “I spent all day, every day, working </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep you in check. But no matter what I did, you always showed back up at our bunk covered in them.” Blue eyes turn up to hers for a moment before flicking away. Catra listens with baited breath. Hanging off her every word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Shadowweaver </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. She’d go on and on about limited resources. Threatening to stop treating you because it was wasteful.” She hums quietly as she wipes the soaked towel over her skin again. “And so after a while, when I realized that I would never be able to stop you, I started patching you up myself. Got pretty good at it, too.” Adora chuckled, a little smug, and Catra shivers, eyes wide as she sits transfixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One time, after you fell into a pile of scrap metal, you had so many bandages  that you hid under Kyle’s bed and convinced him you turned into a mummy.” She laughs, whole and happier this time, and Catra can’t stop the small grin that takes over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! He had nightmares for, like, a month.” Adora’s eyes find hers again, they are open and shining and it takes her breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun.” The light in them dims, and Catra wants to kick herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was.” She looks down at her hand still clutched tight around Catra’s and squeezes, “I miss it.” She whispers,  “All the time, actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could remember it.” Catra confesses, squeezing back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could remember you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As they sit there the whole world stops turning. Catras eyes dart across Adoras face. She feels… lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got those bandages, Ma’am.” The guard announced sauntering back into the room. They spring apart, faces flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, thanks,” Adora says sheepishly as she takes them. Catra keeps her gaze steady, but the other girl won’t look at her now. She wipes the rest of the blood away quickly and carefully wraps her hands, while that absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a man stands above them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you shouldn’t be alone with the prisoner. She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Catra’s face reddens, and she goes to pull her hand away but can’t. Adora keeps it tightly in her grasp while she finishes her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m She-ra.” The blonde states cooly, and the guard winces, “But I’ll take that under advisement. You can go.” He turns sharply on his heel and leaves, relieved to escape further scolding. Adora glares as he goes and Catra studies her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The thought floats unwanted through her mind. Her arm acts on its own accord when Adora stands to go, grabbing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Adora-” She’s a little breathless and a lot unsure, “I-I just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles tiredly, but it's somewhat forced and Catra deflates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to leave, and the room feels a whole lot colder once she’s gone. When sleep finally takes her, she's shivering.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't seem to hold on to these chapters once they are done. They might slow down after this. BUT I have the last two chapters written, with a pretty good idea of how I'm getting there. Lmk what you would like to see though! Your comments gave me a lot of inspiration, and helped give this story depth. Your enthusiasm breathes life into this. <br/>Love you all<br/>Levellsof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra hardly did anything the next two days. Snuggled deep into her den of blankets and pillows, she dozed continuously. She heard her guards call it “Wallowing”, but it felt a lot more like “Recovering” to her. For the past few weeks adrenaline had kept her moving. She’d spent every second tightly coiled and ready for action. Tinder slowly soaking up gasoline. Glimmers outburst had been the spark that sent the whole thing up in flames.  She had burned hot and bright in the aftermath, but quickly as it had come, it all fizzled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was left exhausted. Her body needed to process all the emotional turmoil it had suffered. She didn't fight the urge, and slept relentlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no visitors during that time, just the routine check in with guards who delivered her food. She nibbled on the corners, unable to stomach more than a few bites of each meal. Plates began to pile up by her door. As the days passed, the guards attitudes had shifted slightly from taunting to concerned. She spent much of her time buried under the thick, soft blankets, curled tightly in a ball. Trying desperately not to feel her own body against the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished that talking with Adora had chased all the shadows away. It hadn’t. Because Adora left, and she didn’t return. Catra was alone with the weight of all she had done. She couldn’t stop seeing that twisted look of apprehension on Adora’s face every time she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She felt like she was drifting. Hours blend into days and she remains unmoved from her pile. Guilt gnawing away the lining of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought floated in and out of her mind. She rolled it around on her tongue, feeling the syllables clink across her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She could escape again. Probably should escape again. But she couldn’t bring herself to try. Part of her wanted to stay and face the consequences of her past actions. Another bitter part scathingly asked why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t done anything. The Catra that woke in the field felt very different to the version that existed in other people's memories. Was she even that person anymore? And if she wasn’t, why should she take responsibility for something someone else had done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what the hell am I going to do now?” She asked the ceiling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next afternoon, she had a visitor. She was made aware of their presence by a rhythmic knock on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just go in, your Majesty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not rude anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....She’s a prisoner.” The door opened and the King stepped joyfully inside, a steaming tray balanced in his arms, turning back over his shoulder to the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean we can’t be courteous.” He smiled and almost lost his grip on the tray. It would have splattered over the floor if the guard hadn’t reached out to steady it. “Thank you Carter, that will be all.” Catra eyed the exchange warily as the door swung closed behind the grinning king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” He said jovially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She raised an eyebrow from where she was burrowed underneath blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you some tea.” He hummed as he walked across the room and set it down on the floor, (the chair and desk had not yet been returned), sitting cross legged beside it. Thick sweet smelling steam spiraled up from the tray and Catra found herself unconsciously leaning into it. She stopped and glared at the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular,” He grasped a copper kettle and began to pour it into two cups. “I’ve just always found it to be comforting.”  He took a sip and sighed happily. Her nose twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> peach, back on Beast Island I could only scrounge up some mint every once in awhile.  Which was great! But nothing holds a candle to this.” He lifted his cup towards her, and raised an eyebrow. “You should try it.” She stared at him apprehensively, but still shifted down from her place on the bed to sit across from the King. She curled her legs underneath her and cautiously took the cup he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She eyed it suspiciously. The light amber liquid sloshed around as she turned for a better look, its fruity aroma wafting into the air. She inhaled it greedily and felt some of the tension in her shoulders unwind. Micah smiled at her encouragingly as she took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might’ve been the best thing she ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, thanks.” She eagerly swallowed another mouthful. “This is really good.” It suddenly occurred to her that this was the King. The man who had every reason to want her dead.  She stiffened, lowering the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He refilled his own and took another sip, regarding her thoughtfully. She eyed him carefully while he pondered. When he didn’t keel over or start coughing she took another tentative sip. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> really good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind me of me.” She choked and the liquid came up through her nose. Her sinuses burned and her eyes watered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She snapped incredulously, dragging her sleeve across her mouth the sop up the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trapped on an island for over 12 years, and I spent most of it alone. Cut off from everything I knew and loved on Etheria. Never knowing if I would ever get back to any of it. Those kinds of thoughts ate away at me after awhile” He looked at her knowingly, “I understand how it feels to lose yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears flattened and her tail lashed with fury. “Don’t talk to me like you know me, you don’t know anything about me!” He just smiled kindly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, for that you’d have to tell me. I do know I loved my wife.” She winced away from the deep sadness in his eyes, “I grieve for her, but I don’t blame you for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spluttered in disbelief. Her mouth opened and shut repeatedly as she bit back a dozen scathing retorts, trying to find something inoffensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the fuck would you say that?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh, good enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He eyes her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has no one explained?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not exactly.” King Micah looked deep into his cup, jaw working tensely before he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angella isn’t dead. But she is gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened with attention as he calmly told the story. He was quiet, and blunt, like somebody reciting from a history book, but his voice still shook whenever he said her name. When he had finished she sat staring at the marbled tiles. Her tail flicked slowly against her ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” She landed on finally,  “I opened the portal. She sacrificed herself to close it. How is that not my fault?” He smiled, eyes twinkling as he gazed down at the band of silver around his ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all choose our own destiny.” He refilled her cup and Catra didn’t really know what to say to that. She took a sip, letting the flavour unfold across her tongue. They drank quietly in each other's company, though her mind miles away. The reality of her world hadn’t changed at all, but Catra swore the air tasted different. Maybe it was the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Micah stayed the whole afternoon, and they didn’t speak another word. She would never admit this to anyone, but it was nice. Other than those few emotionally charged interactions she’d been isolated since she woke, and the Kings company was a welcome change. Micah seemed content to wait in the silence, only breaking it as he gathered his things to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister has been asked to see what she can do to restore your memories. She will be coming to see you tomorrow afternoon.” She wasn’t sure if she felt excitement or dread. An ear flicked non committedly. He was almost at the door when something occurred to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Castaspella is your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I thought we’d told you she was Glimmers aunt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah. I forgot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled reassuringly as he left. She stood pondering over the entire interaction for a moment before asking the room outloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is an aunt?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just breathe deeply.” Catra braced herself against the ball of light suspended between Casta’s hands. Her entire body was stiff, tail puffed out to the side as the sorceress coaxed the magic above her, “Relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” She squeaked, ears flattening at the hands approached her face, “I'll get right on that.” Casta humphed, her fingers flexed and the light grew brighter. Catra attempted to make her fur lie down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not like this. Nope. Not at all. The way the magic rippled invisibly through the air and across her body was unnerving.  It just... didn’t feel right. She squeezed her eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, you have to relax. This spell reacts to your emotions. You need to be calm if we want this to work. Just breathe. In, out.” Catra followed her instructions, focusing on the stuttering rise and fall of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.”  Her hands drifted closer, Catra had expected the spell to give off warmth like the other, but it ran cold over her skin. Like tens of ice cubes were being dragged slowly around her body. Goosebumps cropped up on her arms. Casta hummed to herself thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Catra asked, anxiety spiking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amnesia isn’t a very common occurrence, outside of deliberate spellwork. There are multiple kinds, and healing wards only work on a portion of them,” Casta slid her eyes up to Catra, and she braced herself, “Results are varied. There’s no guarantee that any will work.” Catra doesn’t acknowledge the rising terror in her own throat, but the sorceress must see it in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is hope. I can still </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the memories. There aren't just empty spaces, so they aren’t gone. You just can’t access them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to fix that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, magic is tricky. Healing magic is especially tricky. The mind is complex, and delicate.” She spoke slowly as she calmly began drawing a rune in the air. The lines left behind were pure white, Catra’s eyes followed her movements. It was almost hypnotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our memories, emotions, and experiences all wound together like a tapestry. They are layered over each other again and again, coming together over the course of an individual's life.” She felt her eyes growing heavy, it was easier to breathe and fight the nerves coursing through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours are tight, restricted. I have to be careful in my attempt to loosen them. If I pull any strand too far, your entire mind could unravel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing good.” She cracked one eye open and scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. Very reassuring.” Casta shushed her, a ghost of a smile despite the touch of worry reflected in her eyes. She finished the rune. When she touched the edge and it glowed with soft white light. Catra closed her eyes again, and a cool wind rustled her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, go back. What do you remember about the battle.”  She took a deep breath, forcing the tense muscles to unwind. She let her mind drift back to the beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Thick plumes of sulfur burned in her nose,  it was hard to see past the fog of gunpowder.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"I-I remember the smoke."  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tall unkempt grass scratched against her legs as she sat up. Blinking against the harsh gold light silhouetting a tall figure across the field. The earth trembled and shook. Lights danced in her vision and her head swam against the throbbing pain in her skull. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I was confused."</span>
  <em>
    <span> The world beneath her shifted, the grass grew and stretched with impossible speed. Vines. They wound up her limbs and squeezed unrelenting. Bruises dotting her arms where they held her in their grip.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "They got me, and I couldn't move." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her lungs scream as they bind tightly across her chest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I couldn't breathe." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black spots danced in her eyes and she began to hyperventilate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Castras voice cut through the building panic like a knife</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Go back, before all that." </span>
  <em>
    <span>The movement stopped, she blinked and the vines were gone. The air was still and quiet. Soldiers stood caught mid-movement, fired bullets frozen in the air. She stood slowly, and looked around. The battlefield wasn’t large, but it was hectic. Tanks and foot soldiers still as statues where they marched down towards a wall of trees.  She was near the front, </span>
  </em>
  <span>'I-i," her heart stuttered, "I don’t…”… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fog drifted in from all sides. A giant gray wall she couldn’t see past. It hummed, electricity flashing like red lightning in its depths. It crackled ominously, sounding much like taunting laughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span>"I can’t-"</span></p><p>
  <span>"Calm down.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Castapellas voice cut clearly through the smoke, the buzzing quieted. “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Listen to me." </span>
  <em>
    <span>She took a deep breathe, the fog thinned out and she could see her feet again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to the field. The moment you woke. What did you feel?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>The grey pushed out until it surrounded her in a small circle. She was back sitting on the ground, legs stretched across the grass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"It was itchy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good, what else?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> She looked around, she could hear the sounds of battle raging from beyond the fog. Gunshots, screams and powerful blasts echoed all around. It was distorted like it came from every side at once.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was loud. I was scared. And… alone.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>The screams buffeted against the fog, fading into distant whispers. She closed her eyes and swore she could hear crickets. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I didn't trust anything."</span>
  <em>
    <span> She stretched her toes and felt them crack. Looking up, she could see a sliver of blue sky. She glued her eyes to it, as she was completely isolated from everything else. It was sort of unnerving, fear still sat heavy in her chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds scary." </span>
  <em>
    <span>She took a deep breath, shoulders tensed uncomfortably. She knew this feeling well, and found her body relaxing into it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No... Actually it was sort of-" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Familiar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Comfortable, I guess. If that makes sense." The silence that followed made her stomach twist into knots. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tendrils of smoke curled around her ankles, her headache returned with gusto. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Look. I don't know. Fuck, you asked so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you." She opened her eyes to peer at the woman. She was considering her with a look in her eye that was far too close to sympathy for Catra. "But we are done for the day.” She bristled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" Casta waved her hand and the rune faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is making you too emotional-" Catra sat up straight, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotional</span>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-And as I said we need you to be calm while we attempt to retrieve your memories or there could be lasting damage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine!" The sorceress cast her a withering stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not. I don't want to hurt you. We can try again soon." Catra rose to her feet, anger bubbling, she ground out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span> is soon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not long, I will need to return to Mystacorp eventually. Next week, perhaps."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A WEEK?!" She hissed as her voice rose a few octaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, at earliest.” Her fists balled by her sides as rage fizzled away the last of the spells forced relaxation. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>but calm now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Catra whipped, tail lashing to meet the intruders as they stepped uninvited into her cell. Panic had rolled itself into a tight ball at the base of her throat. She hissed at them in an attempt to dislodge it. A firm hand on her shoulder cutting it off abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, we were just finishing up.” Glimmer and Adora regarded them, (the former with suspicion, the later with thinly veiled concern). Catra didn’t even realize she had taken a threatening step forward until Casta dug her fingernails in to keep her in place. “What can we do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer eyed the hand with distaste, before turning to her aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve come to check on your progress with the prisoner.” Her eyes landed on Catra and filled with disgust. “Can her memories be restored?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly,” Catra was gripped tighter and she stared at her shoes, “It will be a long and dangerous process, if I can accomplish it at all.”  Her jaw clenched. She willed away the threat of gathering tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, take your time. We wouldn’t want you to strain</span>
  <em>
    <span>-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean dangerous?” Adora interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it all depends on the outcome of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could happen?” Adora locks eyes with Catra, face unreadable. Castapella flicked her gaze between the two curiously Glimmer's voice cut in, haughty and unconcerned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matte-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will it hurt her?” Catstapella sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could. There’s no real way to know the effect of magic on someones mind until it has played itself out. I can promise you that nothing will be approached without caution, but that’s about all I can guarantee.” Adora stiffened and Glimmer gaped at her incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to speak with you,” Adora said bluntly, her gaze lingered on Catra for another moment before she turned to Glimmer forcefully, “Now.” She pulled the protesting queen from the room. The sorceress stood awkwardly beside her for a few seconds, arms swinging unsurely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be here next week and we can keep trying. Don’t lose hope Catra. I promise I will do everything I can to help you.” She squeezed her shoulder and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Catra walked dazed to the bed and collapsed into it facefirst.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here you go! Not crazy exciting but we are building up to something. The next couple chapters will feature some more 'side' characters. Both Casta and Micah are gonna be a little bit ooc. I wanna know what you guys think of my portrayal of certain characters though, so lmk if you have any thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been working a ton and I had to edit this chapter mostly on my breaks but I think you'll like it. I had a lot of fun getting comfortable with other the characters, who are gonna start making appearances in the next few chapters. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like, super, mind numbingly absolutely bored. Four days since her first session with Castaspella, and despite her truly honest efforts, she would claw her eyes out if she wasn’t let out of this room </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, she had only made it this far because of Micah. He made an appearance each afternoon, always balancing a tray stacked with sweet smelling goods. Once he discovered how little she knew about “pastry’s” he brought new ones for her to try. She'd now had scones, blueberry muffins, glazed lemon cakes, and some kind of fruit bread. She thinks it was called “Banana”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they ate, they usually talked. Her knowledge of the world was interrupted with staggering gaps, and so he did his best to clue her in. He told stories about the horde, their first landing and the launch of attacks on Etheria. The war. How he was sent to Beast Island, though he didn't like talking about it much, so Catra didn't press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She hears about the Battle for Brightmoon, and her rather devastating defeat there at the hand of the Princesses' Magic of Friendship. Its disgusting, really. And she feels much more embarrassment about it than she had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah doesn't know all the answers in her barage of questions, but he tries. And so she drills him for every bit of information he has. She tells herself it's investigating, but she finds that after each of these sessions she feels calmer, more grounded in something that she knows is real, even if it's told to her second hand. This becomes the norm. And it’s nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she is restless. And so today, she elects to do something about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits by her door, and digs her claws  into the marble, flexing them to test the strength. Slowly, she drags them down the wall. The room fills with a shrill screech, her ears ring against the sound.  It's grating, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it kinda hurts, so it takes all her willpower not wrench her hand away. She can hear the annoyed groans from outside her room though, so refuses to stop. Minutes drag by as she sits and sharpens her claws against the stone. Eventually (honestly she couldn't believe it had taken them this long) Karter, her head guard, storms in and demands she stop. The almost healed cuts on her fists burn, and she remembers him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK, sorry about that." He scowls, before nodding, semi convinced, and exits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The next few hours are filled with her intermittently bursting the eardrums of her captors as she painstaking works through each hand and foot, twice over.  Bringing every black claw to a fine point. Soon they are so sharp, they slide easily through the stone, like it's melted butter. The sensation is oddly satisfying, and by the time complaints reach their  superior, she is doing it just for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time the knock is quick, almost dismissive of itself, before Adora slumped haggardly inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, you have to stop .” she says, leaning back against the door as it shuts. The blonde looks exhausted, bags under both eyes and ponytail disheveled. She grips the doorknob like it’s the only thing that’s keeping her upright. Her clothes are dirty, singed and crooked. It's as frustratingly captivating as it is concerning. But It has been days without Adora bothering to come check on her while </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> has been going batshit insane. And so Catras is a bit peeved and chooses to ignore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like crap." She offers, making Adora close her eyes and breathe slowly to contain her indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I've had a really long day, can we not do this right now?" She says, looking towards the ceiling pleadingly. Catra ignores her, rising to her feet. She stretches her arms above her head and doesn’t miss the burning stare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She has to make her pay, at least a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, have you?” Her lips quirk as Adora huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, shoulders rolling back into a defensive position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually I ha-have-” She falters as Catra drifts over to her with a wicked grin. “I- Uhm.” Adora fists her hands by her side as Catra sidles up closer, eyes flashing. She starts to stalk slowly around her. “I- We fought. In Dryll. Today.” Adora stands still but her head turns to follow  Catra’s movements. She circles the other girl predatorily, claws clicking sharply off the marble with each step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me about it?” She croons over her shoulder, making the blonde girl jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh. Small attack on the edge-” Adora sucks in a sharp breath as Catra brushes an ankle with her tail. “-of Entrapta’s territory. There were more Bots than we were expecting. Had to transform to beat them back-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>interesting." Catra purrs, seeing a blush start to creep up the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm yeah-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing compared to me, of course.” Catra continues breathily, sliding around to her front and stepping further into her space. Adora flushes, eyes widening. “I’ve just been here where you left me.” She narrows her eyes, letting some of the bitterness seep into her words. “In this room.” She places a hand on her shoulder and meets Adoras slightly dumbstruck gaze. “For </span>
  <em>
    <span>days.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra suddenly digs her claws in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora reels back, shocked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want out.” Catra says cooly, tightening her grip until she flinches and pushes her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious Adora.” She says, taking a step back from her and crossing her arms. “You need to let me out of this room.” Adora groans in frustration, rubbing her shoulder where Catra had bruised it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You think I’m just-” Adora huffed angrily and gestured into the space beside them. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sitting around</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I wish you had a bit more freedom too, ok? But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the one who decides, it’s up to Glimmer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed dramatically, slouching back against the wall. “Fairs fair” She shrugs, inspecting her extended claws with interest. “They could be a bit sharper anyways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you please.” Catra growls in interruption.  “I’ve been a prisoner for almost a month. Waiting patiently for you and everyone else to decide what to do to me</span>
  <em>
    <span> if</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was lying. And Newsflash, I’m not. Castaspella proved it. You can’t just keep me in this room forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- you can’t just-P</span>
  <em>
    <span>atiently?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You escaped </span>
  <em>
    <span>23 times!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adora’s hands waved in the air as she spluttered in response. Catra held back a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I've apologized for that." She replied indifferently. Adora sucked in a disbelieving breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You</span>
  <em>
    <span> have not!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Catra pushed off the wall and advanced on her.  “Listen, Princess.” She steps closer into the other girl space, ignoring the widening of Adoras eyes, and jams a finger into her chest. “I didn’t ask for any of this. But I want my memories back, and so does the council. Micah told me it was the only way you all can legally prosecute me. So we all have a common goal for now, right?  And I’m doing my part. You all need to do yours.” Catra turns sharply, and stalks away from the baffled Adora. She roughly grabs the handle and yanks the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want out, Adora.” She ignores the way her guards jump to attention and point their spears warily at her. Turning and fixing her eyes on the blonde girl still rooted in the center of the room. Catra holds the door open for her and Adora gapes at her, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go and sleep on it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes another two days, but she comes through.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not leave the Castle grounds without explicit permission from the Crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to have an accompaniment of at least three guards at all times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A</span>
  <em>
    <span>ny</span>
  </em>
  <span> tricks and you go right back into the spare room Catra. I mean it.” Glimmer listed off the requirements for her freedom but Catra was far too gone to care. She resisted bouncing on her toes, ears perked as excitement tingled up her spine. Glimmer paused, apparently racking her brain for more stipulations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your curfew is 8 pm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good. Can I go now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked her up and down carefully. Clearly drawing this out to torture her. Catra bit her tongue, and stared back with determination. She wouldn't give her any reason to go back on her agreement. She was going to breathe some </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn </span>
  </em>
  <span>fresh air </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddammit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please "</span>
  </em>
  <span> She let it slip out without really thinking about it.  Glimmer's expression didn’t change, but Catra thought she could almost see surprise. She jerked her head awkwardly towards the door, a clear dismissal though the Queen couldn’t bear to nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra straightened, hand almost twitching into a salute but she just averted her gaze to the ground instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… your Majesty.” Glimmer is visibly startled, Catra knows their history together goes back a long time, but even in her limited memory, this is probably the nicest thing she had ever said to her. Catra is out the door before she can reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She passes Bow when she exits, he keeps his eyes forward because he is still on watch, but she can see him failing to fight back a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karter, and two other sentries are waiting for her in the corridor. He steps forward, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and his jaw clenched. Catra grins at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, boys?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra learns two things right off the bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1) The castle is gigantic. She spends her first hours of relative freedom darting around its entirety. She revels in being able to set the pace, and so keeps her guards at a light jog most of the day. She gathers quickly that the whole place is clearly split up into two sections. Allowed, and not. Slammed doors, and crossed spears help her discern which is which.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2) Where she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>allowed, there are usually people there who do not like her. Whole rooms die of chatter upon her entering. Dark gazes burn into her back as she leaves. Seems she can’t even walk the halls without encountering someone with a vendetta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh what the fuck.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra moaned from her place on the ground, rubbing her bruised cheek. She looks up, bewildered, into the face of a fuming twelve year old, one fist encased in ice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you serious?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The tiny gremlin girl glared down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deadly serious.” She said fiercely. The haughtiness in her voice was astonishingly similar to Glimmers. “Horde Scum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra works her jaw (the kid can pack a punch) as Karter steps up to her side, the rest of her guards stunned into inaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Frosta, the prisoner is too remained </span>
  <em>
    <span>unharmed-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more.” She pounds her hand eagerly into her fist, “I’m feeling punchy.” Catra’s ear twitches, she can hear the ice around her hands crack as Frosta refreezes them. She lifts a hand to shield her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frosta!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra groans and lets her head fall back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s Adora. She marches down the corridor in full She-Ra attire. “Always has to play the hero.” She mutters to herself, grumpily eyeing her approach. Her tiara glints as she passes by an open window, and Adora fixes her gaze sternly on the tween, an intimidating sight given her towering stature. Frosta meets her stare head on.</span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t</span> <span>do that.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Why not? She’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horde soldier.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She enunciates as if Adora has forgotten. “And Glimmer said she’s probably a spy for them too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She also said all prisoners were to be given fair treatment.” Adora shoots back, apparently very practiced in debating the hotheaded girl. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frosta hesitates, clearly working her way through the clashing ideologies, before scowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” She groans, fixing Catra with another glare, “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you. Or your face.” Catra growled softly, hand still cradling her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feelings mutual, kid.” Snow flurries shiver angrily on her shoulders, and sensing trouble, Adora swiftly intervenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can live with that.” She quickly directs Frosta away to the gardens with a promise of Glimmer presence there, and helps Catra to her feet. Adora brushes some nonexistent dust from her arms before seeming to realize what she was doing and transitioning to clapping her on the shoulders.  “You ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine.” Catra eyes her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the getup?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adora looked down startled, as if she hadn’t noticed. She gave an uncomfortable cough of laughter. “I, uh, just.. Got back. From a mission. Yeah.” She squints, and the air around them shines with bright light as she shrinks back into her regular form. “I forgot to change back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” They stare back at each other, until Adora starts to ramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was just passing by and I wanted to make sure you were ok, and now you are. And I have lots of stuff to do. Very important Alliance duties. So, yeah. I’ll uh-” She coughs, fixing a strange grimace on her face. Was it supposed to be a smile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “As you were.” Adora clicks her heels, turning sharply and marches quickly away. Catra and he guards stare after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Karter asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no fucking idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Perch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’ll try again soon.” Castaspella soothed, lowering her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What’s the point?" Catra sat up, bristling with irritation. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "We’ve been at it for hours, and we are no closer than when we started.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorceress began packing away opened books and Catras ears flattened in dissatisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only our second session. I told you that this would be a long process. You need to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She hissed, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try doing that when someone poking around inside your head. See how easy it is for you.” Her temples throbbed distantly from Casta’s careful probing. The entire session she had felt like a tight knot, being turned over slowly and examined for the best way to go about untangling. They had spent the better part of the day in that dingy room, but she felt worn thin,  tighter than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, this is to be expected.” Her cheeks burned in the face of Casta’s calm reassurances. The sorceress floated gently around the room, unconcerned, and it just made Catra angrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe you’re just not as talented as you think you are.” She snapped venomously. Castaspella pinched her brow, heaving a great sigh. “Just come back in three days, and we’ll try again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.”  She stomped from Casta’s ward and down the hallway without a second glance. Karter stepped quickly into stride beside her, Barrett and Barlow jolting from their places slouched against the wall to hurry after them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like that went well.” Karter smirked, his light brown eyes swimming with mirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”  Catra seethed, disappointment and frustration welling up behind her eyes. She growled and rubbed them with the palm of her hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Magic. Stupid Casta. Why did she ever think these idiots could help her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra stormed through the castle in a fury, leading her group wildly through the halls. Rage acted as blinders to anything other than her own two feet hitting the floor. She took corners at random, not thinking about where she was going until she was at the entrance to the Gardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, glancing at soldiers beside her before scoffing at herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doesn’t matter what they think. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She threw her shoulders back and marched into the courtyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the gardens of Castle Brightmoon went on for acres around the castle, Catra had only been permitted access to a small portion, a little grove nestled in the crook of the buildings. Shrubs teaming with colorful flowers huddled together, broken up by slender emerald trees. All immaculately trimmed by the handful of royal gardeners bustling around throughout it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra wove her way through the maze of shrubbery, nose twitching at the light dusting of pollen in the air. When she reached the far side she discovered a wide circular fountain in the center of a pool of water, spraying a gentle mist and filling the surrounding space with the tinkling of running water. There was a great willow tree hanging above it. Catra wandered towards it instinctually, and set a palm against the trunk. Its surface was smooth, stretching up high into the air. It must've been a hundred years old at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone could blink she had clambered up into it. She ignored her guards' startled cries and pulled herself farther through its winding branches. She was quick and nimble, soon out of reach and hidden from view. Very near the top she perched herself on a wide branch, and peered through the leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Brightmoon rolled out before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The castle itself was seated at the base of a mountain. A waterfall gushing from its highest peak, falling for a mile and splashing into the cove below. The clear water wound around the mountainside, flowing out to a sea sparking in the distance. Across the water lay the endless expanse of the Whispering Woods, it’s strange trees seemed to grow into and out of each other, a blanket of green stretching to the horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Above it all reigned the Moonstone. The giant orb floated tranquilyabove the Castle, sending a soft glow over the valley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to admit, it was sort of breathtaking. She sat with her arms wound around her legs, tail keeping her balanced, content to remain for as long as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she couldn't do was ignore the angry voices that floated up from the base of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-OUT!” A gruff voice screeched. Catra could hear the pleading tone of Barret and Barlow as they frantically tried to calm the gardener down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-She was just so fast.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Well, </span><em><span>get her down!”</span></em><span><br/></span> <span>“Ahem.” Catra yelped (Not a squeal) and had to bury her claws in the branch to keep from losing balance. “I think you might be upsetting Tony.” The girl sounded soft and amused. She had one arm looped around the twisted column of vines holding her aloft. She wore a crown of blossoms on her head, which shifted as she shook it disapprovingly at Catra.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Pft,” She rolled her eyes, forcing her muscles to relax and attempting to appear nonchalant, “It’s just an old tree. What’s the big deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s worked in the castle gardens for years. He cares very much what happens to it.” Her voice was light and spacey. As she spoke she absentmindedly stroked twig near her shoulder, a small orange flower bloomed at her touch, and she smiled at it fondly. Catra’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know you.” She eyed the coiled vines warily, “You’re that flower chick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfuma,” She supplied, twirling a strand of blonde hair around one finger. ”I caught you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I remember.” Catra sniffed. Perfuma tilted her head as she looked thoughtfully out at the view.  “You were very lost that day. Your aura was so splotchy I couldn’t get a good read on it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s still a fog over you,” She continues airily, “Have you tried guided meditation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s enough,” Catra drawled, standing, “I’m going. Happy?” Perfuma beamed, and clasped her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Tony will be so relieved.” Little flower buds sprouted gleefully from the overhanging branches, a handful spiraling down into Catra’s hair. She swats them away, hissing. Perfuma giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still very rude but I don’t think you are the same as before.” She smiled genuinely, “I think</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra could be a very good friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra blinked.  “Uhm, thanks. I guess.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys let her climb a tree?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, whenever they cross paths Perfuma makes time to say hello.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Micah still meet for tea each day. Catra gets antsy if she spends too much time in her cell so the King starts setting them up in Brightmoons library.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the largest collection in the Kingdom.” He boasts to Catra as he sets about brewing a pot of blueberry tea, “Over 16,000 titles. The crown has them sent here from all corners of Etheria. This room holds the answer to just about anything you might want to know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s ears perk from her place lounging in a nearby window seat. Beams of warm afternoon sunlight had just about put her to sleep, but she cracked a golden eye open at his words. “Anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He beams around a mouthful of strawberry shortcake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karter is forced to trail behind as she spends hours exploring the truly vast collection. There is information on every subject from Animal Husbandry to Fairytales. It’s a maze of staggering oak shelves that never seems to end. Catra is lost somewhere between Marine Biology and Mechanical Engineering when she realizes the library spans across an entire level of the castle. Long planes of colored glass send prisms of light across the floor. The whole place smells like yellowing paper.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>Catra loves it </span><em><span>instantly.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Much of the library's contents are of little interest to her, but Catra finds herself repeatedly drawn to the history section. She discovers a love for recorded battles. Strategies of Generals and their long dead armies are recorded forever withing page after page. Kingdoms rise and fall and Catra can judge their missteps and mistakes from the comfort of a plush armchair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stories of Etheria were compelling. She marvels how so much seems up for debate. Details of impactful moments change with each author's retelling, she can read five books on the same subject and be unable to draw any real conclusion. It’s frustrating and fascinating and she can’t get enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She winds up spending afternoons curled up and devouring entire books in a single sitting. After a couple of days she locates a favorite spot. A solitary chair tucked beneath a curving stained glass window. It sits near the far end of the selves, hidden just out of view. Small triangle panes of glass depict a rough figure of a woman. She is tall and faceless, wearing a white dress. Her pale wings sprawl out to each side, Catra gets distracted staring for minutes at a time. It's calming. She spends hours there, bathed in its rainbow light. Completely absorbed in the intricate descriptions of the past, unable to tear her eyes away until the last golden rays of sunlight disappear from the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s here that they find her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra looks up sluggishly (head still firmly on a battlefield around 1604) to blink at the duo, “H-Hey Catra.” Bow shifts uncomfortably next to a frozen Glimmer. Her ears flatten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- Uh, I mean how is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” the Queen demands. She eyed Catra suspiciously. “What are you doing?” Catra resists curling her lip up at the blatant accusation. Instead, she simply lifts the thick leather bound book and raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, reading?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can read?” Bow asked with innocent curiosity. Glimmer snorts and Catra scowls. She closes the cover, thumb marking her place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Semi-complete account of Gwildor the Gullible” She dictates. “Legendary inventor of  Tundaria.” Bow eyes light up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve heard of him, Didn’t he create the Cosmic key-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And gave it to Skeletor, yeah-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he could invade Castle Grayskull.” Bow grinned at her broadly, voice skipping up a few octaves and she felt her tail twitching with similar excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you liked history.” He pondered. Catra shrugged, unperturbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither. But it’s sort of-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be here.” Glimmer ground out, her cheeks red as she observed their exchange. Catra shrunk down incremitedly and Bow glanced at the queen with obvious confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said she was free to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is.” Glimmer glanced at the window. “Anywhere but here.” Bow paled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Catra followed her line of sight, ear flicking, but Glimmer brought her attention back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go.” Indignation roared in her chest, but she bit her tongue. The dangerous glint to the Queens eyes screamed not to test her. So, languidly, Catra began to rise, taking the time to stretch as she did. Glimmer's aura swirled, her cheeks burned with anger, its pink glow catching specks of dust in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FOUND IT!” Adora looked proud, bordering on gleeful as she emerged from between shelves, “Guys, I-” He voice stuttered off when she spotted Catra, “I-uh.” Adora blushed. “Hi.” Catra raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear me?” Glimmer demands, hands on hips. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adora looked between the two, eyebrows drawn in concern. She and Bow shared a glance, and he shook his head imperceptibly. Catra sighed and tucked the book under her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax. I’m going.” She dipped into a deep and mocking bow. "Your Majesty," Glimmer huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye, Catra."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Later Bow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tail flicked Adoras ponytail as she brushed past, "Princess." Catra strolled down the aisle, not risking a glance back until she reached the end. The three friends stood closely huddled together, whispering furiously. Her eyes burned and she clenched around the wave of hate rolling through her gut. Her tail lashed, thudding suddenly against a bookcase and startling Barret out of his apparent nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her guards glanced at her with mild concern. She grit her teeth and waved the novel at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think I’ll finish reading outside.” She stalked off and Karter fell into step with her. Her hands shook slightly but he didn't comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully it was nearing sundown. Tony the Gardener had already gone home and she could climb to the top of the willow to brood in peace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Peek Past the Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yooo, sorry my dudes. Crashed my car, broke my foot, been down in the dumps but I finally got this ready for you!<br/>I know a lot of you have got questions about the timeline. This story takes place in near the end of season 4, but veering off course and pretending season 5/prime were never a thing. The Alliance finds out about Entrapta being on Beast Island and went to rescue her where they found Micah. I'm planning on going into further detail in the story itself but I wanted to give you guys a better idea of where we are. You know as much as Catra does, and as she learns so will you. As always thanks for your unending support!<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 9</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah raised an eyebrow but did not comment. Eyes still on the novel held in his lap, he idly turned a page.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The clinking sounded hollow and sharp as it ran through the room. Karter gritted his teeth with each repetition, hand clenching around the handle of his sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound lost its edge as it bounced off the walls and back into her ears. They twisted and twitched trying to follow its movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra took shallow breaths through her nostrils to keep steady, her claws clinking relentlessly on the edge of the cup she cradled to her chest. She stared straight ahead, eyes wild and unfocused, trying to lose herself in the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since she woke up she’d felt on edge. Almost in a daze. Her muscles twitched like they wanted to jump out beneath her skin. She felt alert, aware of every creak or movement in her surroundings. Her tail twitched in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was hard to get in a full breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-tra?” Her claws stilled against the glass surface. She blinked to rid her eyes of the fog. Keeping her gaze focused on the window. “Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, you’re awfully quiet today.” Micah repeated, tone light though he eyed her carefully from over his book. Her tail flicked from where it dangled off the couch. “Did you get enough sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded stiffly, avoiding his eyes. His lingering stare felt like being under a spotlight, she wanted to run away from the knowing look in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, m’fine.” She muttered, her fingers flexed around the sides of her cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem a bit restless. Maybe a change of scenery would help. A trip to the gardens?” Catra hummed to hide the rising growl in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t. Got a session with Casta in fifteen minutes.” Micah held her carefully in his gaze for another moment, considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He said softly, turning back to his readings without pushing further. A clock on the far mantle ticked ominously. Catra waited for a minute until she was sure he wasn’t watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her leg began to bounce.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her twitchiness continued while she waited for Casta to see her. Foot tapping relentlessly against the wall from where she leaned against it. She had her arms crossed casually but her claws dug deeply into her jacket sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that.” Karter huffed irritably. Catra scowled at him and opened her mouth to retort when a soft thud of boots caught her attention. Her head swiveled to look down the corridor in time to see her round the corner, ponytail swinging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora for once had lost her customary red jacket, and had pushed up the sleeves of her white shirt. It was well fitting, the stripes of red fabric stretching from their place bunched around her biceps. Catra took note of it all carefully, her head falling back to rest against the gleaming pearl stonework as she watched her stride purposefully towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” Adora greeted, slightly out of breath from her hurried approach, “I’m glad I caught you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, don’t act so excited,” Catra huffed, slouching further into the wall and lifting an eyebrow, “It’s not the first time.” Adora rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha. Ha.” She leant back on her heels, rolling her eyes. Her voice was soft and warm as she held back a laugh. Catra’s ears perked slightly at the sound. “Clever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what they say.” Catra smirked in all confidence but Adora just shook her head, an equally smug look present on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I know better, then.” Catra huffed out a small laugh, unable to stop the crooked grin that appeared. She ducked her head, shaking it slightly to mutter “Idiot" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora smirked triumphantly and Catra was caught up in her gaze. At least until a gentle cough reminded her of Karters ever annoying presence at her side. Adora flushed, hand flying to rub the back of her neck as she huffed out an uncomfortable laugh. Catra slid her eyes over to glare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Adora thrust a small wrapped parcel towards her chest, “Here. I got this for you.” Catra tentatively took it, turning the small rectangular package over in her hands. “Castaspella said sensory indicators might help you remember something, and I thought of this. It’s a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ration bar.” Catra finished, eyes quirking up quizzically at her. “Yeah, I know.” Adora gaped at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, duh? What’s next, you gonna tell me what water is?” She snorted, coughing down a squeaky laugh while Adora stared at her wide eyed. “But thanks. I could use a snack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adoras face didn’t shift from her stunned expression. Her brow furrowed deeper and she opened her mouth questioningly when the door beside them creaked open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra?” The sorceress’ voice floated out into the hall, and her jaw snapped shut. “I’m ready for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears flicked back as ice crept up into her veins. Karter rolled his shoulders, stepping towards the doorway and glancing back at her expectantly. She huffed, the muscles in her legs seizing up slightly as she pushed herself off the wall. Adora’s eyes followed her gently, face pinched with concern, she offered a feeble “Well, good luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded, back tensed as she stepped past. The torches framing the doorway cast long shadows over her form as she made her way shakily inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castaspella, as usual, offers little formality. Directing her to sit on the edge of a long padded table. “And eat that.” She waves a hand towards the bar Adora had provided for her. “The whole thing, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra does, frowning around a mouthful of bland, brown mush, that was somehow both dry and slimy at once. She grimaced at the stale smell spiraling through her mouth into her nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did I ever eat this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought miserably between bites, trying her best to discreetly slip the remainder under the cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of it, Catra.” Casta admonished gently, not looking up from the heavy tome she was flipping through. She scowled and sulkily took another bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Catra gasped out once she had forced it down, “What’s this supposed to do anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes memories can be rooted in physical sensation,” Casta recited, turning from her desk to approach her, red leatherbound book still cradled in her hands, “Taste, smell, even touch has been known to trigger certain memories that we had thought were long gone. Hopefully, this will help you center yourself while you're under, maybe bring some of your memory to the surface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, hopefully…” Catra scoffs around a mouthful, “Sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> promising.” The sorceress ignored her, setting the open book aside beside the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie back, please.” Catra did, using her tongue to try and dislodge the last bits of ration bar that still clung to her teeth. “And close your eyes.” She caught a glimpse of Castaspella tracing out a rune above her as they slid shut, it’s blue light still glowing softly through her eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twisted metal buildings climb high past the billowing smog, their blinking lights bathe the twisted city below with dull green light. Warm air spirals through heating vents, carrying the slightly burnt smell of the overrun generators up to her hiding spot. The pattering sound of small feet echo through  lonely halls. Giggles are muffled into palms. A looming shadow laughs, high and cruel in the corner. Red tendrils of energy wrap tightly across her limbs, the smell of charred flesh rises in the air.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A terrified cry from the darkness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra yells out, bolting upright from the table. Her hands shake and she lets out a terrified shout at the sight of magic still rippling through the air before her eyes. She jumps back from it, curling herself into a tight ball in the nearest corner.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, please. Don’t. I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Castaspella lowers her hands in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, it’s alright.” She takes a step forward in concern eliciting another terrified yell. Confusion and fear ripple through her sweat drenched body, her eyes roll, unfocused and blurry with tears. She is unable to stop from calling out again with desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes only a second before the door to the room slams open. Catra shivers, relief pounding through her veins at the sight.  Adora stands flustered on the threshold until her eyes land on her petrified form in the corner. Her head swims with confusion, the last traces of the spell  slipping away. Like a dream, every second that passes brings her further and further away from the details. All that it leaves behind is fear, and uncertainty. Tears stream down her face as she holds out an arm in a wordless plea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora wastes no time in striding purposefully across the room, sending the stunned Castaspella a withering stare, and sliding down onto the marbled floor beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She mutters, carefully wrapping an arm around the shivering girl, “Hey it’s alright. I’ve got you.” Catra burys her face in her neck, breathing in the familiar scent to settle her rapid breathing. “Shh, shh. It’s ok.” She felt Adora shift to send a look over the top of her head at Castaspella. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We weren’t even approaching the halfway point. When she just… woke up.” The sorceress looked baffled, her tone dripping with concern. “And with the spell she was under that would be… difficult.” Adora made a noise of confusion. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very difficult.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whatever memory we triggered must have been a powerful one.” Catra made a low noise of pain, burrowing deeper into the surrounding warmth, Adora’s arms tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad.” Catra whispers, startling the other two out of their exchange. “And dark. It’s fading, that’s all I remember, I don’t-” Her stomach turned. She lurched forward and upheaved her lunch across the shimmering pink tiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few minutes were a whir of activity. Catra, still numb and drugged up from the spell's influence, stumbled blindly along with whatever order was given to her. Following Adoras gentle handling, she was led through the castle and back to her room. Her muscles shook with the effort to remain standing. Her brain felt fried, sensations and moments blurring together as she swayed in and out of consciousness. Each time she regained awareness she found herself leaned heavier against Adora. Her nausea built with each step, twice they had to stop and wait while Catra dry heaved into the nearest plant. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat by the time they eventually reached their destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’sorry.” She muttered weakly as Adora patiently helped her into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” The blonde whispered as she pulled the covers over her shivering form. Catra moaned softly, as a cool hand swept her hair aside to press gently against her forehead. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her exhausted body demanded sleep, but as she began to drift she felt the other girl pull away. Her own clawed hand shot out, clasping tightly around her retreating wrist. Teetering on the edge of unconsciousness she found the will to mumble out a final plea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of hesitation that might have lasted a lifetime, Catra had begun to succumb to the call of sleep when the mattress dipped. Bed creaking as Adora crawled beside her beneath downy covers, hesitant and unsure but </span>
  <em>
    <span>still here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Catra smiled drowsily, huddling around the beacon of warmth to her side, her tail curling around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft lavender sheets felt cool against her fevered skin, and she heard her chest stutter into a sleepy purr as she finally drifted off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morning Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bam, see? Not at long as last time. We getting there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 10</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra woke to her door flying open. It slammed into the wall with a deafening bang, shocking her out of bed. She let out a startled squeal when she hit the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine, Hordescum!” Karter called, striding confidently into the room, Barett and Barlow hung back to snicker in the doorway, “You’ve got a meeting with the Queen in 15 minutes.” Catra scowled, hissing while she detangled herself from the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, what does-” She squeaked when her foot caught and made her stumble “Gah, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glitter Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span> want now?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, dunno.” Karter idly observed her while she struggled to stand “Just told me to tell you to be in the Main Hall by 9 or your free roam privileges would be revoked.” Catra groaned, glancing over to send Adora a look of disbelief, only to find the bed vacant. The space she had filled the night before now deserted and cold. She must have left some point in the night. Catra frowned, trying to ignore the stab of hurt in her chest. She ran a hand through her tangled mane, a disingenuous attempt to straighten it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lets not keep her Mighty Majesty waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra,” Glimmer greeted casually from her throne as Catra and Co. slumped into the great hall, “How are you this morning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” Taken aback by the polite tone, Catra looked to her guards. The trio were sporting wary expressions. She swallowed imperceptibly. “Fine, Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” The Queen drummed her fingers on the arm of the throne. It thudded in Catras ears in time with her heartbeat. “I'm glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you say you’re feeling well rested? Alert? Revitalized?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Catra snapped, tail flicking. “I feel fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t mind telling me about last night?” Her heart dropped into her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have it on good authority that you had a breakthrough” The Queen rushed out in a single breath, “and I would like to know more about it.” Her smile was sickeningly sweet. “If you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Catra drawled quietly, cold seeping into her skin, “It was only for a second, and pretty scattered-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Glimmer pushed herself up from her seated position, and folded her hands together. The glint in her eyes made Catra feel like prey,  "My sources tell me your reaction to it was quite visceral. Surely </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that must have stuck in your head." Glimmer steamrolled, eyes flickering over her face for any hint of betrayal. Frustration sizzled in her gut, she could feel her mask slipping into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sources?” Her voice lilted with heavy sarcasm, “You mean Adora, right?” She snorted while Glimmer's aura darkened. “You know you can just say so? She’s my friend too. It’s not like I wasn’t expecting her to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one asing the questions,” Glimmer blustered, pink shimmering violently until she took a deep breath through her nose. “Now, as I was saying-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know what I remember,” Catra cut across, “The answer is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not a lot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humor me.” The Queen all but whispered. Though Glimmer hadn’t called the rest of the council, the room was far from empty. A handful of loyal sentries were stationed around the perimeter of the grand hall. Her own guards lingered awkwardly a few feet behind her. Catra could feel their curious stares burning from all sides. Glimmers glared down expectantly from her place atop the raised platform, the golden throne loomed over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> From where she stood, center room beneath the chandelier, she felt very much under a spotlight. Castaspellas voice echoed in the back of her mind, whispering words about </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooperation </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>obligation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her own inner voice sneering back </span>
  <em>
    <span>humiliation </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimidation </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you, you fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the desperate twist of Glimmers mouth told her she wouldn't get out of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grit her teeth, and allowed her mind to drift back to the dream. She and Castaspella had carved the way for over a month. The path was well worn by now, and it took little difficulty to find her way back down it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Sweat beaded at the base of her neck, falling in cold trails down her back.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It was a basement, I think. Adora was there,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red lights flashed across her vision</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “And then she wasn’t.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shadows loomed in twisted bunches</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It was dark,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gray slabs of wall bathed in olive light,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “There were green lights, and-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her breath hitched, spine tingling as her vision swam. sparks bounced in clusters, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“T-there was-” Her mouth was dry, tongue heavy, it refused to wrap around the last word stuck in her throat.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lightning. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A door banged open. The person who marched forward was stout and unafraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty,” His brow furrowed, dark eyes glinting with disapproval as they scanned over the scene, coming to land on his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Micah,” Catra breathed, relief poured into her at the sight of her savior. The former king sent her a strained but reassuring smile. His eyes screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave it to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Catra’s muscles relaxed. Glimmer glowered at their wordless exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” She straightened her back, a single eyebrow raising as her father dipped his head in a respectful bow, “Is there something you need? I’m in the middle of questioning the prisoner.” His frown deepened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact there is.” Though Micah's voice was relaxed, Catra could hear a hardness in it. Glimmer could too apparently, shifting her weight, she crossed her arms. An exercise in appearing at Queenly as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the stairs purposefully, deep purple robes sweeping across the floor. His foot had came to rest on the first step when he hesitated. Glancing up toward his daughter, head bowed in question. Glimmer frowned, rolling a shoulder in discomfort and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It struck Catra then how odd their relationship was and how screwed up the dynamic must be. Father and Daughter. A former king and the reigning Queen. A power shift quivering in the air between them, thick enough Catra could almost see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering if it would be wiser to wait.” He began softly, tone carefully devoid of accusation, “Minds are delicate, and my sister has recommended at least 48 hours break between sessions. In this case, hastiness might do more harm than good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d considered that,” Glimmer returned, the corners of her eyes pinched, “but there are extenuating circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimmer-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The longer we wait, the higher the chance of her old self returning. A higher chance of harm coming to our friends. Our Kingdom.” She drew her shoulders back, lifting her chin. “I’ve made my decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah bowed his head slightly to acknowledge her command, though his eyes never left hers.  “Then perhaps a trained sorceress could receive Catra’s reports moving forward. As a precaution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmers cheeks flushed, nostrils flaring at the clear reprimand. Catra eagerly watched their exchange, ears quirked quizzically to the side. It was kind of fascinating. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>decide-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A commotion from down the hallway cut over her words. Footsteps slapped loudly against stone, heated voices spilling under the heavy doors, the loudest among them strained and anxious. Her ears perked at the familiar sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>just for a minute!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora snapped, blowing her way past a batch of affronted guards. Bow followed at her heels, wincing and muttering apologies to those left in her furious wake. “Sorry! We’re sorry! Just need to talk to Glimmer for a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra shot a weary grin at the duo, but only Bow returned it, stepping up beside her, his shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Catra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bow. Nice of you to make it.” He grimaced. Adora swept past them without acknowledgement. Her eyes glued to the Queen, she stomped farther into the room. By the time she reached the base, she was somewhat out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Catra could see the red flush climbing up the back of her neck,  fists balled by her sides. “You said you would wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s morning,” Glimmer sniffed, crossing her arms. “I did wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I meant.” Adora shot back. Glimmer frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adora, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- just..” Adora cut herself off with a frustrated groan, jaw working as she stumbled through her anger to find the right words. “Stop. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Glimmer avoided her eyes, deflating. Catra studied her curiously, just now noticing the dark circles and subtle droop of her shoulders. Frustration and hurt swimming in her eyes. She looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span> “Look, I </span><em><span>know</span></em><span> you feel responsible for her. And I get it. But I’m Queen now." Her voice was thick as it wrapped around her title. Like she could barely stand to say it out loud.  "It’s </span><em><span>my</span></em><span> responsibility to protect Brightmoon, the rebellion. Etheria. I have to think about what’s right for </span><em><span>everyone.</span></em><span>” Glimmer's eyes bounced to Catra, wary, distrustful, but also a bit pleading, like she was trying to make more than just Adora understand. “Not just </span><em><span>Catra.</span></em><span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Glimmer,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Glimmer pushes past the trembling blonde, making her way down the steps to address the rest of the room, “My decision is final.” She scanned their faces for signs of challenge, coming to land on Catra, who stiffened. Glimmer's expression twisted. Betraying her pain and resentment for the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra, you will give full reports to my Aunt after each memory resurfaces. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If I find out otherwise, you will be put under full lockdown until a trial date can be set.” With that, the Queen strode from her own throne room, head high. She didn’t look at any of them. Catra’s ears twisted, she could the girls muffled gasps for air as the door swung closed behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think about Glimmers interpretation. It's been tripping me up more than I care to admit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few days late but Merry Christmas. Though I guess Happy New Year would also apply.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Chapter 11</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora left, red faced, and in a huff after Glimmer, Bow trailing resolutely behind them. Catra caught her eyes as she passed. But the blonde only grimaced, looking down at her shoes in embarrassment as she picked up her pace. Her muttered "Sorry" lingered in the air as the door swung shut. Micah had gone too, squeezing her shoulder, and saying that he would probably not be able to make it for tea today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She needs a lot of things.” He smiled tiredly, looking back to the throne. “She’ll come around,” He reassured, “Just give it time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” Catra studied him, insecurity itching across her skin, “Tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.” He promised, squeezing her shoulder one last time before he swept from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra, after cajoling Barrett to snag them some breakfast, retreated to the relative safety of the library. She spent her morning there, curled in a plush armchair, flipping through a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Great Bloodlines of Etheria.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The faceless woman floating tranquilly above her as she read all about the long line of Brightmoons royalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had figured out the identity of the woman in the window soon after Glimmer banned her from the spot. So she had tried to keep a respectful distance. But after this morning, researching Glimmers family beneath a mosaic of her mother felt like the ultimate </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She was halfway through the reign of Angellas grandmother when Karter broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, um,” He coughed and looked at his shoes, “I just wanted to say, I mean... you burned down my village, but earlier? That was kind of messed up.” The twins nodded from where they sat opposite each other, leaned against bookcases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra blinked in surprise. Warmth sparking in her chest. “Thanks, guys.” The boys bobbed their heads awkwardly and the four spent the next hour avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to retreat to her room to nap the rest of the day away, Catra picked up the sound of soft footsteps padding their way across the carpeted floor. Her ears twitched, thinking that Micah may have gotten around to joining her after all. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe Adora,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she quickly squashed that hopeful voice.) She tracked their approach, eyes still on the book in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, Catra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Bow, standing unsurely, body half hidden behind a bookcase. She raised an eyebrow curiously. “Hey.” He sent her a wobbly smile, one hand toying with a shelved book. “You need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no… I-” He cleared his throat, stepping fully into view. “I was just wondering if anyone had shown you the kitchens yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is how she found herself walking down a flight of spiral stairs into the servants quarters, Bow rambling nervously at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-all kinds of stuff. Like for parties sometimes they have these little sandwiches that are really-” He pushed the door open and was cut off by a cloud of flour exploding in his face. He choked with surprise, white powder coating his upper body. Catra yelped, tail puffed out behind her as a small ceramic bowl hurtled over her head and shattered against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Barlow said, stepping sideways to dodge another projectile that went skidding across the floor. Its contents splashing lilac puddles over the walls until it spun to a stop near their feet. Catra hissed at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-VERY IMPORTANT!” A nasally voice echoed down from the high ceilings, “My research shows-” its owner swung from fixtures on long purple ponytails, cast iron pans ringing angrily as they fell to the floor “-productivity under its effects increase by at least 30%-” She tore through cabinets, upending their contents. “-It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>necessary!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess Entrapta,” A sweaty blue haired man panted, hands on his knees, “The mini- cupcakes will be ready in-” He sucked in a deep breath, “15 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the princess either hadn’t heard or simply didn’t care. She continued her foraging, cackling gleefully at peculiar kitchen implements she found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra looked quizzically at Bow, who shrugged, a fond smile stretching across his face. The kitchen attendant watched Entraptas rampage with abject horror, hands caught in his hair, "Those are incredibly fragile-" another crash. "-Princess Entrapta, please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra snickered as Bow cupped his hands around his mouth, "HEY ENTRAPTA!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Princess turned from where she hung upside down. A manic smile cracking across her face, her eyes shining brightly even through her goggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bow, excellent!” Her voice cracked from the high octaves as she swung closer. “Have you come to partake in the experiment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, maybe. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been measuring the conductivity of the Moonstone. I have a theory about the relationship between it and Gimmers power recharge that I think could be reverse engineered into an alternative energy source.” Bow bobbed his head, clearly used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds cool, but uh, you told Glimmer you’ve been messing with the moonstone right?” Entrapta didnt look up from the small device she was tinkering with, utterly unconcerned. “No. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t you think you should?” Entrapta hummed, pondering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe…. She might have insight into the relationship that could be crucial to my discovery.” She swung closer, and slapped a hand onto his shoulder, an attempt at socializing that only succeeded in making Bow yelp. “Thank you, Bow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s not really….” But Entrapta had already begun rambling into a handheld recorder about probabilities of some kind, “Yeah, okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra snorted, unintentionally bringing attention to herself. The princess blinked behind her goggles, only having just noticed her presence. Her eyes widened comically, sparkling with intense excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra!” Catra grimaced at the squeal, worrying briefly that it had broken her eardrum, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to speak with you about your continued amnesia state and the possibility that it could stem from an undiagnosed neurological disorder rooted in childhood trauma but Adora wouldn’t let me near your room.” Entrapta leaned closer, eyes scanning over her face with fascination. “I assume that your presence marks an end to the barr on social interaction?” Catra swallowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure?” Entrapta squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!! I have so many questions,” She began digging through her pockets, turning out handfuls of screws and candy wrappers in her search. “What would you say is your primary physical sensation when attempting to recount a lost memory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Entrapta,” Bow cut across, Catra threw him a look of thanks, “We were just coming to pick up some supplies for a picnic, if you’d like to join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta hummed as she mulled it over, eyes flicking back to the oven where trays of miniature cupcakes could be seen baking through the glass door. She bit her lip. The blue haired man, recognising his chance for relief, quickly pounced on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could have them delivered to you once they are done, Princess.” Entrapta shuffled, glancing back to Catra, whose ear flicked under her careful scrutiny. The temptation was too great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The six of them, arms laden with sandwiches, sweets and purple bottles of fizzing pop, trucked through the castle and out into the gardens. Barrett had been sent to retrieve blankets, and soon enough they were all stretched out in the shade of the willow tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra sprawled lazily on her back, tail flicking as she basked in the warmth of the afternoon sun. She gave sleepy answers to Entraptas endless barrage of questions, only hissing once when the weirdo had tried to loop measuring tape around her head. The princess huffed in disappointment, plopping back into her cross legged position, appeased only when baker finally delivered her precious mini pastries. Catra refused to admit they were any good, though she had seven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins bickered over the last sandwich, while Bow and Karter talked animatedly about their weapons upgrades. Entrapta hummed nonsensically to herself as she fiddled with a small mass of metal and wires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunlight speckled and shone through cracks in the canopy above her, illuminating the green leaves until they were mostly translucent. Catra closed her eyes, letting the gentle breeze ruffle through her hair, a stuttering purr threatening to rise in her throat. For maybe the first time since arriving, she felt almost at peace. (The faint memory of strong arms pulling her closer challenged that notion, but she ignored it.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wasted away the rest of the afternoon like that. The castle gardners scurried around as the hours slipped by, carefully avoiding their group as they went about their work day. And though Tony watched with deep suspicious until he was certain she wouldn't climb the tree again, no one bothered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even Glimmer, who had appeared briefly with Adora at her side. The two had come strolling out from beneath an arched hedge, head bent together as they talked, expressions tired. Catra stiffened when they spotted her, tail thudding against the ground as the two absorbed who she was with. Bow caught their eyes and grinned, a little sheepish, raising one hand to wave, but making no move to join them. Catra felt her shoulders relax a bit, happily surprised that he hadn’t abandoned her at the first opportunity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Glimmer looked thunderstruck, and Adoras lips tightened, eyes roving over her relaxed posture, flicking from Catra, to Bow, to Entrapta, and back to Catra again. Her eyes flashed with something, expression unreadable, before she grabbed Glimmers hand and gently tugged her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra watched them go, something ugly squirming in her stomach. Once they were out of sight she flopped back against the grass, huffing a breath that blew the bangs out of her face. Bow watched her with sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t always be like that.” Catra snorted in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it probably will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta blinked up from her project to watch their exchange, head tilting to the side. “What probably will?” Catra groaned, claws digging up small clumps of grass. She wanted to growl at the idea of opening up to two near strangers, but looking at them, Bow with his genuine concern, and Entraptas honest curiosity, she found her resolve weakening. She grit her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glimer and Adora. They don’t trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, noooo,” Bows hurried hands waved in the air, voice cracking, “Okay, yeah. Maybe. But it’s just- They've both been hurt. A lot. It’s hard for them to look at you and not see, ya know-” He gestured vaguely, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or, uh, you I guess. The Catra from before.” She groaned, rubbing her eyes in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not her. I don’t even remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. I don’t know what else I can do to prove that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Bow started patiently, expression open and genuine, “What have you tried?” Catra continued to pick at the grass, avoiding his eyes. Because the truth of the matter was she hadn’t, not really. She’d yelled, and argued and told them over and over again that she was different. But outside of that, what had she done to prove it? Her shoulders drooped. Bow smiled gently at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you expect them to believe you’ve changed if you don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>show</span>
  </em>
  <span> them?” Catra felt her defenses beginning to rise, her fur prickled and she forced out a scathing laugh to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like they’d let me if I tried. Glitter </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> me for what I did to her mom, I don’t see that ever changing. And Adora....” She sighed, sitting up to wrap her arms around her legs, tail curled tightly around her ankle. “I know she feels some obligation to help because we used to be friends or whatever, but sometimes she can barely look at me.” Her ears pinned, chest constricting. “Like under it all, she’s afraid of me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow gaped at her, spluttering as Entrapta continued to tinker with her project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is illogical” The Princess retorted, not looking up. Catra started, ears flicking in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your conclusion, it is illogical.” Entraptas eyes gleamed through her goggles, the detached sincerity in them made Catra pause. “By my observations, Adora has done nothing but attempt to help you since your arrival, even to the detriment of her relationships with her closest companions. According to all my past social experiments that behavior does not line up with fear or dislike. Though I suppose this could be an outlier.” Entrapta hummed thoughtfully to herself as she tightened another screw. “Either way, you are clearly working with incomplete data.” Catra gaped at her, bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrapta studied her and Catra held still under her intense gaze, aside from the subtle twitch of her tail against the grass. After a long moment, she finally dug into her pocket, pulling out a small handheld recording deceive, similar to the one she had been talking into earlier. Catra scrunched her nose in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been keeping close track of your relationship, it’s by far one of the most fascinating cases of complex codependency I’ve ever come across, and could prove crucial to my research about people and their attachments.” She held it out to Catra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it. Maybe you’ll come to a different conclusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night Catra didn’t sleep. The recorder remained in the center of her bed, where she had thrown down hours before. Screaming silently at her as she paced around the perimeter of the room, a low growl rumbling in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you’ll come to a different conclusion. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her tail thrashed violently, almost knocking over a small vase of wildflowers (Micah had replaced the last one). An undignified squeak ripped through her while she scrambled to catch it, fingers fumbling awkwardly until she found a grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chest heaved with slightly frantic breaths, clutching the vase like a lifeline, a small wet spot on her shirt from where the water had tipped out the top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I really want to know?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes trailed back to the recorder, still waiting tauntingly on her bed. Her ears flattened against her skull. When she finally approached the bed, it was with the greatest caution. She carefully picked it up, eyeing the small device like a faulty bomb that could go off at any second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes passed before a frustrated hiss slipped through her teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are crack, and I'm an addict.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bada bing bada boom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Chapter 12</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Log 37. The new conductors seem to have done it, she’s been running smoothly for 15 minutes without any signs of smoke so far! Haha! Success!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Entrapta wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, leaving a dark smudge of grease that went entirely unnoticed, and beamed at her work. She’d spent the better part of a day revamping the Rebellions tracking system, which meant she had to completely disassemble the council rooms automated display table and upgrade it to fit her own design.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> It had required her to climb under and almost completely inside of it, her hair got caught frequently in the jungle of microchips and wires. Each time the system sparked, the ends of her pigtails would smoulder, a foul burning smell that lingered for hours after it was extinguished.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Emily nudged against her side gently and a hand wandered down to pat her.  The robotic companion insisted on snuggling her way under with her, following as far as her big torso could manage. She made small happy whirring noises as Entrapta absentmindedly stroked across her sleek metal surface. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think we did it, girl. Oh, I can’t wait to show Bow!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She whipped out her communications tablet to message him in all caps when two figures entered into the room, tail end of a conversation drifting after them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-drop it will you?” Entrapta perked up at Glimmer's voice. She sounded kind of upset right now but she would be so happy once Entrapta walked her through the new upgrades.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not until you hear me out.” Ooh Adora was here too. Perfect! Entrapta dutifully began to detangle her limbs while her two friends continued their tense discussion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>have</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.  I’ve read the guard reports, met with that philosopher you sent and watched the 50 slide presentation you made about the moral ambiguity of the situation. You’ve told me all this already and it’s not going to change my mind.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glimmmmer.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adoraaa.” Entrapta heard the Queens heavy sigh, and could almost picture her face pinched with frustration. “She’s dangerous. We can’t trust her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know that, you think I don’t know that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly, we </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> know what she’s done, so we just need to prosecute her now, and be done with it. Why on Etheria are you pushing this so hard?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because-... Just because.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Real convincing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glimmer, it's </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>our fault</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> that she’s like this. I mean, don’t you think we owe this to her?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><span>“Puh-lease I don’t</span></em> <em><span>owe that monster anything.”</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t think of it like that! That’s not Catra in there, just a person who needs our help.” Glimmer made a strangled sound, “AND it’s way too much of a gray area in the legal system to guarantee a victory. I checked. Twice.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“... I don’t know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just call your Aunt. If anyone can help it’s her, and then after…. We’ll do what we need to do.” Entrapta freed herself from the last wires during the long pause that followed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, alright. But this is only because I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey guys!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What the HELL were you doing under there?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Click. Whir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Log 62. It seems the heating systems in brightmoon still run on coal which, as you know Emily, is wasteful and ineffective. Therefore we are commencing the first trial for-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-Oh WHAT is the big deal?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the big deal?! What. is. the. Big Deal?? Did you even HEAR Casta?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shh, Emily. There is some kind of emotional turmoil going on down there…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“- did, as a matter of fact. Seeing as I was THERE. So it’s a little dangerous, I don’t see what you’re so wound up about.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glimmer, she could </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>die.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, well, a lot of people have already done that at her hands, haven’t they?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Angry spluttering.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-besides, she said madness is far more likely than death-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Strangled whine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-And even if she does, it’s not like it’ll be some major loss.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you even hear yourself right now?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you!?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I do. And between the two of us, I know who sounds less like a reasonable adult.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, fuck off. This was YOUR idea.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“.....Feelings seem to be getting hurt…..”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t know it would be like this!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And whose fault is that? If it were up to me this all would be over already!!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, guys, maybe we should take a little breather.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay out of this Bow.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t talk to him like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t tell me what to do! I’m the Queen here Adora, not you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like you ever let us forget…"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s THAT supposed to mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It means just because you can do something doesn’t mean you should. You can’t play with people's lives that way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like Catra did?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“YES! Glimmer, we are supposed to be BETTER than that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh grow up, Adora. This is a war.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll grow you up-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay! OK!!! Can everyone PLEASE just CALM DOWN?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Click. Whir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Log 77. Currently headed to Catra’s cell to see if there is any basis for my NEW theory about a possible cause of her amnesiatic sta- Oh, hi Adora!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm? Oh, h-hey Entrapta.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you going to see Catra too?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? No. No, I just... Ahem- I was just there…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you currently experiencing an illness?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Why would you ask that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, your eyes are glassy and your face is flushed. Common symptoms of a flu.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I- I’m not- It’s hot in here!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“On the contrary, it’s 60 degrees.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Spluttering.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is your tongue swollen as well? Oooh can I see it?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Get off me! I’m not sick I’m just-... Doesn’t matter. Why are you going to see Catra?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, well, I wanted to ask her about any childhood trauma she could have experienced that might have led to a complete shutdown of mental faculties.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?! No, don’t do that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because it’s not- Social boundaries, Entrapta! Remember we talked about this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohhhhh…… No.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Frustrated groaning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Click. Whir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG. BANG. BANG.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’M JUST SAYING THAT’S A LONG TIME TO BE STUCK IN ONE ROOM!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG. CLANG BANG.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“IT’S CALLED BEING A PRISONER, ADORA!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CLANG. BANG BANG BANG BANG.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I KNOW BUT- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ENTRAPTA CAN YOU CUT THAT OUT FOR ONE SECOND!?”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay!... I was just saying what has she done to harm us since she got here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I don't know, why don’t you ask the guards she attacked?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“....No one was seriously injured. I mean, aside from the concussion guy but that was weeks ago! Most don’t even care anymore, ask them!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“....Adora….”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know I know, ok? But either one of us would have done the same thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe, but you have no idea what her real motives were.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“To get out!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And then do what? Steal information for the Horde? Sabotage our forces? Kill one of us? We have no way of knowing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know her. She hasn’t tried anything since Casta got here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora, you need proof if you want me to listen to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aha! I was hoping you’d say that!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rustle of unfolding paper.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, jeez. That’s elaborate.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Catra has attempted to escape a total of 23 times. I’ve marked each of the locations where she was recaptured, and if you follow the red strings you can see they are all various routes out of the castle. She’s not heading towards the council room, or the weapons cache, or the radio transmitter or towards </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>any</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of our rooms. All of them lead in the same direction: Out.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adora…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glimmer she’s just frustrated-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So am I right about now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“-and I talked to Castaspella, she says if any of her treatments are going to work Catra will need to be an active participant in them. We need her cooperation, this is how we are going to get it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look… Just give me some time to think about it, ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Yes! Take all the time you need.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Door shutting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...... I like your diagram.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks Entrapta.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Click. Whir.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fascinating discovery!! I believe I have just witnessed She-ra appear due to an emotional trigger. This calls into question the entire logic behind the Sword of Protection being the true source of She-ra's power. I wonder if-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Entrapta what are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Theorizing about why Frosta punching Catra made you transform!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?! I-I didn’t- I just- I was-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were concerned for her physical safety.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Well, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>yes</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> but that’s just because- wait… You’re not recording this are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure am.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“For the love- turn that off.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But it’s a part of my research...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Entrapta I mean it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“NO! It’s for Scien-” Scuffling. Static.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Click.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet whirring filled the room as the audio ran out, but Catra barely registered it. Flat on her back in the bed, legs dangling off the side, she stared dumbstruck at the ceiling. Her heart thrummed steadily against her ribcage, mind moving a mile a minute. It…. was a lot to take in. She felt like a live wire sparking dangerously, hot and inconsistent. She steadied her breathing, fighting to get a grip on her whirling emotions. It almost didn’t feel real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned, she brought the recorder up to her eyes to check. Needing to confirm it’s existence, to assure herself that everything on it was real. Had been said. Was what Adora actually thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Adora.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her stomach flipped. An image of the soft, concerned, hopeful expression that had painted her face during almost all of their interactions. Allowed herself to remember everything she had been struggling to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She… cares.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart rate increased, claws sinking into the bedspread. Catra had to actually fight a stupid dopey smile from emerging. Her eyes flicking down to the recorder, sudden fondness spreading in her chest, a warm flush that went all the way to her toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She likes me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned back into the sheet smirking, satisfied, and hit replay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Avaberaadory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fa horw mush longa duh I hafda do diss?” Catra grumbled around the mouthpiece.</p><p>    “Another few minutes.” Castaspella responds, clicking distractedly into the computer monitoring Catra’s vitals, missing the look of absolute loathing the hybrid throws her way.</p><p>    “thas nah beri spah-cific.”</p><p>    “Shhh,” The sorceress hushes, unmoved as she scribbles something into her notebook. Catra groans, crossing her arms, careful not to jostle the dozens of electrodes stuck to her fur.</p><p>    “Alright, and how about this one?” Catra looks to the projected image with boredom. </p><p>    “MmmMm.” </p><p>    “Nothing?”</p><p>    “Nah.”</p><p>    “Hmm.” Castaspella scribbles something else. “Interesting.”</p><p>    “Nah fer me.”</p><p>    “Hush. Adora, the next slide please?” Adora dutifully conjures the next satellite photo from her tablet, projecting it onto the wall beside them. Catra squints at the blurry mass of buildings. It’s twisted towers are recognizable only because of Castaspellas repeated exercises.</p><p>    “Any ideas?”</p><p>    “Ib  ‘ooks ‘ika raininard.”</p><p>    “What was that?” </p><p>    “She said ‘It looks like a training yard.’” Adora translates patiently. Catra rolls her eyes. </p><p>"I shaid dat."</p><p> "I'm just trying to help."</p><p>"Vell shtap, 'm vine." Adora huffs, red blooming across her cheeks.</p><p>"Well if you're so <em> fine </em> i guess ill just leave."</p><p>"I vuses oo vill."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Vine."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"'Ood."</p><p>"Ladies, please." Castaspella interrupts, raising an incredulously eyebrow at the pair. "Adora?" </p><p>The blonde huffs glowering at the screen, wordlessly bringing up the next picture. Catra growls, low and embarrassed. Silently kicking herself for the unnecessary escalation. She wasn't sure <em> why </em>she kept needling Adora at every opportunity. </p><p>It just…. came naturally?</p><p>The girl was riled up <em> so </em> easily. So seeing her red, trembling with uncontainable frustration, was kind of cute. Plus (as much as she hated to admit it,) Catra actually <em> cared </em> about the dork,  what she thought of her, how she talked to her, what she <em> meant </em>when she talked to her.. Which was just… too much. Too much pressure. Expectation. Chance for rejection.</p><p>So since the recorder every single time the two met even in passing, Catras heart would pound, her face would flush, and without thinking she would taunt the other girl. </p><p>Honesty, it was completely out of her control at this point. (Didn't mean she wasn't immediately guilty after the mocking words slipped out. And then angry at herself for feeling <em> anything </em> for her captor at all.)</p><p>"Avaberaadory?"</p><p>"Hmm?" Catra took the mouthpiece out, desperate to avoid another needless confrontation. "A laboratory?"</p><p>"Correct! What prompts that answer?" Catra gestures to the picture.</p><p>"Smoke stacks. Most of their energy comes from electric generators, right?" Castaspella looked to Adora who nodded, blank faced.</p><p>"And why do you think that?"</p><p>"Entrapta," Catra answered automatically, "She was explaining her new system to me, and how it differed too-" the sorceress cursed vehemently, and Catras ears pin.</p><p>"That-" Castaspella closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath, "She should not be discussing that with you." </p><p>"We weren’t <em> discussing </em>it, we just-" Castaspella whirls on Adora. "Did you know about this?" The blonde freezes, doubt creeping into her eyes, when she finlly speaks its with a tentative stutter.</p><p>"I-i mean, I knew they'd started talking again…"</p><p>"And <em> why </em>didn't you tell me?'</p><p>"I- I didnt-" Adora is pale, sweat beading at her brow, she looks so <em> guilty </em>, her voice small and unsteady. "I didn't know it was relevant..." </p><p>Catra weakens, a sudden wave of protectiveness swelling inside her.</p><p>"It's not her fault," she defends stubbornly, "I only really met her last week. Adora and I don't talk much, you <em> can't </em>blame this on her." </p><p>Adora is her…. Something. <em> Vague something. </em> But Entrapta is her friend, and it's not Adora’s fault that she can’t ever <em> shut up. </em> Castaspella glowers, punching results into her tablet with unnecessary force.</p><p>"We need to limit your interaction immediat-"</p><p>"No!" Catra interrupts frantically, startling both Adora and Castaspella at her volume, "Im sorry- just-please...She actually talks to me..  don't-" Catra squeezed her eyes shut, "please don't take her away."</p><p>She keeps her eyes closed, unable to look at their expressions that are no doubt seeped with pity. A minute passes in unbearable silence.</p><p>"..... If it helped, I could be there." Adora ventures softly, gaze dropping to the ground in embarrassment when Catras mismatched eyes snap open, "or try to. When I can. So I can stop Entrapta if she goes too far…"</p><p>Catras mouth dropped open in shock while Castaspella pursed her lips, ruminating. Adora shifted under their intense gazes, a flush building up the back of her neck that she tried to rub away.</p><p>
  <em> What...? </em>
</p><p>"Well, I suppose-"</p><p>
  <em> I'm sorry, what?! </em>
</p><p>"-though we would have to closely monitor their interactions when you are otherwise occupied."</p><p>"I could do that." Karter offers from his place leaned against the wall, arms crossed casually. "I'm with her everyday. Don't know the specifics like She-ra but I can keep an ear out."</p><p>"You-what??" Catra squeaks out when she finds her voice. She is ignored as the others begin to iron out specifics. </p><p>-Adora will be called whenever Catra wants to see Entrapta.</p><p>-If she is unavailable, Karter will step in. </p><p>-Both Karter and Entrapta will be given a list of topics that are "off limits", a list Adora steadfastly insists she does not need.  "I know about our life better than anyone." Catra absolutely <em> does not </em> blush at that.</p><p>-And finally, Catra will refrain from asking questions about her past, if anyone overhears her acting against this she will be isolated in the sparecell until a trial date can be set.</p><p>Catra is dazed and flustered, stuttering incoherently until the session ends and Karter grabs her elbow, gently hoisting her from the room</p><p>They make it halfway down the hall, almost reaching B&amp;B when he stops to say, "Look, I've got your back. Alright?"</p><p>She nods, stunned out of speech.  Anticipation and frustration bursting in a fireworks display of nerves. He steers her forward carefully, and they spend the rest of the afternoon in a hidden corner of the library. She curls into a small ball, nestled in between the shelves.  The three boys stand guard, backs turned stoically away from her, stopping anyone from approaching long before they can spot her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Catra resolves to avoid Adora, which ultimately means avoiding Entrapta, since she is not privy to Adora’s schedule. So she had no idea when it would be just her and Karter. She tries to convince herself it isn't all that bad. But it <em> absolutely </em>limits her options for very necessary socialization. Bow was now working with the princess on a classified project for the Rebellion, and could be found in her lab anytime he wasn't with the 'best friends squad.’ </p><p>She was also seeing less of Micah. The King busy planning an attack on  Horde encampments with his daughter. He meets up for tea every other day, but usually spends their library time pouring over maps and schematics. Things she was not allowed to be a part of. Soon she begins to avoid him too.</p><p>So her only source of distraction, (Aside from her guards) is her sessions with Castaspella, now increased to once every three days. But the Sorceress is not exactly warm and the sessions are emotionally draining. She leaves them absolutely exhausted and unable to muster the will to eat if Barett doesn’t force her to go to the dining hall.</p><p>Days pass by like this.</p><p>And yeah, maybe she’s lonely. </p><p>    And maybe that’s why, after two weeks of attempted isolation, she finally approaches Karter one morning after breakfast.</p><p>    “Go get Adora. I want to visit Entrapta’s lab.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I just want to triple check the fluidity of these new components,” Entrapta rants, spinning wildly on her rolling chair, bouncing seamlessly off the salmon colored walls, “This experiment may just foster a new understanding for First Ones Tech!" She cackles, her purple ponytails stop her from colliding with the conference table, sending her careening back across the floor.</p><p>"Catra, can you connect the red wire?”</p><p>    “Sure thing, ‘Traps.”</p><p>    “Perfect!! And the other?”</p><p>    “O-oh, yeah-” Crash, "Sorry! The blue one, right?”</p><p>    “Yes! Thank you, She-ra!”</p><p>    <em> Snort </em></p><p> <em> “Shut. Up.” </em></p><p>“Didn't say a thing, Princess.”</p><p>    “<em> You looked!!” </em></p><p> <em> “ </em>Ready to begin test 116!” Entrapt reports gleefully, fully ignoring the two hostile girls staring eachother down across the lab. She flips a switch, electricity crackles up and down the coils before sparking out in a puff of smoke. Entrapta giggled with glee, already digging her hands back into the sprawling machinery. Catra and Adora share a look of discomfort before the latter turns away, a frustrated scowl on her lips.</p><p>    Catra sighs, leaning back against the wall near a thread of tangled wires, idly observing Entraptas chaotic work. </p><p>The engineering princess had spent the better part of an hour flinging around the room. Rampaging through machinery, dictating rapidly into a recorder as she did. In the meantime she and Adora had been tiptoeing around each other, awkward and unsure but both trapped by the necessity of their predicament. It was clear the gap between that was more than physical, and to Catra it felt like an unending chasm, one she was both desperate to cross, or just leave the way it was. Her heart pounded steadily, and in the end, it won out.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Catra ventures carefully, eyes still on Entrapta, though her tail swayed nervously against the floor. She saw Adora stiffen out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Oh- no. Not at all." Adora sounded flustered at being directly addressed (in conversation rather than confrontation), and like she was trying to downplay it. She fiddled with her fingers. "You?"</p><p>"Nope," Catra drawled, "Sometimes I swear she's just making this stuff up."</p><p>Adora huffed a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah I know what you mean, but trust me she's the real deal. Only a genius can make so many things explode in such a short amount if time."</p><p>Catra snorted.</p><p>"I'd like to see that."</p><p>"Of course you would. You've always been a big fan of blowing stuff up." Catras smirk slipped, ears flattening. Adora looked equally distressed, shrinking down slightly. Catra willed her breathing to steady </p><p>"Look- i… i know this is … <em> weird. </em> And it's probably never gonna not be. But-is there anyway we can just-i don't know. Pretend? For a bit? Cause all of this-" Catra gestured vaguely around them. "Its gonna keep happening. Id prefer not to have all the <em> rest of it </em> piled on top."</p><p>Asora stared back at her, utterly baffled. Her eyes swimming with <em> something. </em> Catra smirked wobbly, and extended a hand.</p><p>"Truce?"</p><p>Adoras gaze flicked back and forth between her hand and unsure expression, mouth slightly agape. After a few seconds though her expression softened. She extended her hand hesitantly, grasping Catras. Her grip a bit desperate.</p><p>"Truce."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only a day late! Also I've got my outline, but im curious, what are you guys expecting from catras redemption? My story is unlikely to change, but I'd love some guidance on what would make sense given the access you have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Testing Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 14</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. Look at the notes Entrapta left, it says the hose connects </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean seriously, Princess. Who taught you to read?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did. Actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly I could only do so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Adora retorts, a laugh ringing clearly in her voice, Catra looks down, tightening the bolts to hide her grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were trying to adjust something on Entraptas' new invention. Catra wasn't totally sure, but the genius had left (supposedly) clear instructions for them, assuring that anything they messed up could be fixed without issue. Entrapta simply didn't have the time to assemble it. With Bow and the Queen hounding her to finish their secret little project, the genius had been forced to leave her precious machine in their fumbling hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> it says part A2 connects to Q7c. Or-" Adora turned the sheet sideways, squinting "Maybe O7c? The tail might be a smudge." Catra groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this is smudg- Hey!" Catra snatched the paper from her and, okay, yes, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an unreadable sheet of teeny tiny handwriting all squished together. Annotations in-between lines and crammed into the margins. Little doodles of exploding robots in any free space remaining. Something she definitely didn’t want to decipher herself. She grumbled, handing it back to a smug Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think it’s O7c.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, try it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen more minutes of attempted assembly proved it to not be either. Adora was getting visibly agitated, her jaw flexing as her cheeks grew redder. Catra observed her, amused, perched atop the machinery. Tail gently swaying, her posture relaxing as Adora’s tensed. She could almost hear a squeal from the stream building between the blondes ears. When she finally boiled over, her shaking hands tore the paper from how tightly she clutched it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean.. I just DON’T understand how someone could write instructions THIS convoluted. It would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so simple </span>
  </em>
  <span>to categorize parts by size and function. Then color code-” Catra smiled, tuning out the blondes rant in favor of studying her. Adora’s eyes were wild. She studied the paper with something akin to disgust, her rant picking up more and more steam until Catra took pity on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, dummy," She interrupted, chuckling lightly "There's no way we were gonna finish this. Seriously," She swept her tail up to curl around the girls wrist, Adora stared at it. "Relax."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat. And then softly, "Yeah, okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora kept her gaze on her wrist until Catra removed it self-consciously, Adoras eyes snapped to hers. They stayed like until Karter subtly cleared his throat. She wasn't sure how long had passed. He smirked from his place leaning against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra coughed to cover up her blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That stupid smirk didn't leave Karters face for the rest of the day. By nightfall Catra was over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" She snapped once they were over the threshold to her room. Though his stoic expression didn't shift, his eyes shined. Shrugging, he crossed his arms, turning his back to her as he glanced idly around the room. She bristled, furious. "Seriously, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned over his shoulder, eyes flashing again. He raised his eyebrows, pressing his lips together to hide a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged again. Unable to stop the smirk this time. He looked around the room before stepping towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shifts over. I'll see you tomorrow." She got in his way, putting a hand on his chest to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuh uh. No way. You're being weird. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karter settled into his stance, arms crossed, considering her as blonde hair fell into his eyes. He was at least two feet taller, in that moment Catra realized he was a lot older than her too, in his late twenties. A long moment passed before he leaned back, smug grin widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've just never been paid to be a third wheel before." Catras tail shot straight back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be honest, I’ve never been a chaperone for teenagers either. So the whole veiled flirting thing is kind of awkward to witness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-we were-I didn’t-” Karter stepped around her shocked, stuttering form, strolling leisurely towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll get used to it.” He pulled the door open, sending her one last smirk over his shoulder as he stepped through it. “Sleep tight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra stood stock still in the center of the room, tail still puffed out behind her. A long minute passed and though he was already gone, she threw one last denial at the closed door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We were not flirting!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Barretts muffled whisper to Barlow through the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's flirting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Catra avoided Katers knowing looks all through breakfast. Going as far as to sit with her back to him during her time with Micah. Which meant giving up her favorite chair, an action the former king absolutely noticed, but had the grace not to comment on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are almost all the way through the kitchen's stock of teas. We’ll have to start repeating flavors soon.” Micah mused as he poured their cups. This time, it was ginger citrus. Smelled strong, and acridic, but not bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked the raspberry,” Catra said as she flipped through a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Early Etherian War Strategies.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I had to brew a third pot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’good.” Catra mumbled distractedly, turning the book sideways to squint at a battle map. There was a clear hole in Mystacorps defense that the Salinean army had failed to take advantage of, leading to their defeat over 600 years ago. She frowned, it seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>so obvious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Idiots…” She grumbled absentmindedly, turning the page with more force than strictly necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah's eyes crinkled at the corners, sliding her cup across the table and grabbing an apple tart for himself. Barret twitched from beside the door, gaze locked on the tray, eyes gleaming with greed. Barlow had to elbow him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra took no notice of this because the door on the far wall swung open, two-thirds of the BFS (plus Entrapta) marching through it, the tail end of their discussion trailing in after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-have to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, Adora. You’re the only one who can read First One’s writing, and Glimmer said we need to get this ready for the next attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Dads-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have ‘lunch’ written on their arm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.... fair point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bow grinned, happy in his victory, and began to lay out a series of schematics across one of the long tables. Entrapta busied herself with pulling various books from the shelves. Adora sulked, muttering something about wanting to finish her training for the day, in a tone low enough Catra doubted anyone other than herself picked up on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Afternoon, your Majesty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Micah is fine, Bow. How many times do I have to tell you?” The former king said, smiling patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I forgot.” Bow said unconvincingly, before turning his bright grin towards her, waving happily. “Hey, Catra!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arrows,” She acknowledged lightly, appearing to be solely focused on the text, but tracking Adora’s movements out of the corner of her eye. The blonde began to wave, but her hand curled into an unsure fist when she didn’t look up. Adora didn’t notice the flush to Catras cheeks, because when she sat, it was heavily and with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s tail flicked Karter in the nose when she heard him stifle a laugh from behind her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three newcomers settled into their places, beginning a steady work of what seemed to Catra like tedious, mind numbing research. She began to ignore them around the thirty minute mark, once Adora’s voice had taken on a bored droning quality, allowing herself to get lost once again in the stories of warlords and kings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She became so engrossed that she didn’t notice Adora’s movement across the room until she plopped herself down right beside Catra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Early Etherian War Strategies,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She read, head tilted to the side to read the spine of the book, ignoring Catra’s squeak of surprise to smirk at her “An entire library, and this is what you choose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Catra replies, defensive. “It’s interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Adora acquiesced, bobbing her head, “But don’t you wanna, I don’t know, branch out a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Branch out,” Catra repeats slowly, eyes narrowing. Adora, sensing danger, holds her hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean, I’ve only seen you reading stuff like that. Doesn't if get boring after a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seen me?” Catra questions carefully, “Seen me where?” Adora flushes, not totally able to hide the sheepish drop in her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around.” She waves a dismissive hand. “Well, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not really. It’s-” She hesitates, embarrassed and not totally sure why, “It just makes sense.” Adoras eyes are patient and curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Catra taps the spine of her book in answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This. All of it. I don’t remember any of it, but when I hear about it again, it’s like I already knew it.” She looked back down at the text to avoid Adoras gaze. “Feels good. To remember without remembering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra is keenly aware of the others in the room, her anxiety mounts when Adora seems to have no answer to that. The blonde regards her with an expression not dissimilar to a fish out of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus,” Catra breaks the silence with a forced smirk, unable to stand it another moment. “I think I’m pretty good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Karter escorts her to her room that night, she plows past him, slamming the door with a final warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a word.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was gonna have this chapter be longer, but I was having some trouble with it, thought you might like this little fluffy break before we get back to angst town.<br/>As always, you are all fantastic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>